Dark Secrets: As The Frost Settles
by Forever A Writer
Summary: As Willowkit grows up, a frightening prophecy follows her that only grows worse with each passing moon.
1. Sisters

**Summary**: As Willowkit grows up, a frightening prophecy follows her that only grows worse with each passing moon.

* * *

><p><strong>StoneClan<strong>

Leader: Lightningstar - brilliant orange tabby tom with orange eyes

Deputy: Tigerlight - skinny brown tabby tom with orange eyes

Medicine Cat: Wormfur - old, naked tom with pale, blue eyes

Warriors:

Beestripe - light gray she-cat with black stripes and orange eyes

Ringtail - dark gray tom with stripped tail

Feverhead - ragged brown tom with blue eyes

Grassshine - pretty pale brown she-cat with light eyes

Brightface - white-and-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Longfur - thick furred brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Harepaw - pale brown tom with green eyes

Petalpaw - gray-and-brown she-cat with blue eyes

Nightpaw - handsome black tom with orange eyes

Stripepaw - dark gray tabby tom

Queens:

Darkflower - pretty gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (Kits: Frostkit - pretty white she-cat, Willowkit - dark gray tabby she-cat)

Elders:

Losteye - white she-cat with one blind eyes

Badfang - black tom with a crooked jaw

**RainClan**

Leader: Waterstar - silver she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Silverfur - silver tom

Medicine Cat: Quailfeather - pale tabby tom with orange eyes

Warriors:

Sandleg - ginger she-cat with darker legs

Fishtail - gray tom with stubby tail

Rosepool - ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Stoneclaw - big, gray tabby tom

Cloudfoot - white tom with big paws

Ashwhisker - gray she-cat

Apprentices:

Tallpaw - white tom with green eyes

Skypaw - silver tabby she-cat

Queens:

Dawnstripe - pale brown tabby she-cat (Kits: Onekit - pale tabby she-cat)

Elders:

Scarnose - black tom with scared nose

Wishpelt - brown tabby she-cat

**RunningClan**

Leader: Birdstar - pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Robinwing - ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Softpool - pretty cream she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Ravenpelt - dark gray tom

Redfoot - white tom with red paws

Poppyheart - brown tabby she-cat

Windfur - white tom with blue eyes

Speckleface - brown, speckled tom

Squirrelstripe - ginger tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Sootpaw - gray tom with blue eyes

Longpaw - long legged tabby she-cat

Queens:

Blackwing - black she-cat with green eyes (Kits: Smallkit - white tom, Birchkit - brown tabby tom, Starkit - black she-cat)

Spiderfang - brown she-cat

Elders:

Coldheart - gray tabby tom

Dewwhisker - cream she-cat

* * *

><p><strong>Sisters<strong>

As the sun broke through the bramble den, Willowkit grumbled with aggravation. It seemed as if she had just fallen asleep. The sun shouldn't have been raising this soon. The tabby she-cat flicked her tail, covering her eye with it to block the sunlight out. She wanted to go back to her dream, the one where she was a warrior, running through the forest with her sister close behind, the both of them laughing and giggling as the long grass tickled their whiskers. Willowkit's nose twitched as she began to lull herself back to sleep with the pleasant dream, but she was pulled back to the day from a sharp bite on her ear.

"Wake up," Frostkit squeaked, pulling on her sister's ear. Willowkit yelped as her sister pulled again and flipped to her side, pushing the white she-cat away. "Willowkit, wake up! Come on, today's the day Nightpaw said he'd show us some hunting moves!"

At the mention of the handsome tom's name, Willowkit's eyes flew open, blinking rapidly to get use to the sudden sunlight in the den. Her mother was still asleep, her side raising and falling with gentle breaths. Frostkit giggled, closing her pretty blue eyes as she trotted out of the den. Willowkit sprung up, following quickly. She nudged her sister before running to the great willow tree that stood in the middle of the camp. It's mighty branches rose high above the camp, shading the cats and their dens. Willowkit followed the shadow of the branches on the ground, taking careful paws steps as Frostkit jumps from one patch of sunlight to the next. The two sisters laughed as they raced across the dirt, only to begin pouncing on each other and ruling around. Willowkit tugged on the white cats ear as Frostkit pushed her paw into Wilowkit's face.

"If you want to catch prey," a voice called out from behind them, "I'd suggest using a different technique."

"Nightpaw!" The sisters cheered, turning around to face the black tom.

"Good morning," Nightpaw purred, sitting and curling his tail around his paws. His orange eyes were filled with amusement as he watched the two quickly shake the dust from their pelts. "How was your night sleep?"

"Great!" Frostkit chirped, her tail flicking happily. "I had a dream that I was the Leader! Do you think that could happen, Nightpaw?"

"Who knows. Willowkit?"

"Oh," she said, looking to the side to see Wormfur walk out of his den, "I don't know. I feel like I went to sleep only moments ago."

"Well, then you should nap later," Nightpaw purred with amusement. Willowkit nodded and Frostkit began going off on how excited she was to become an apprentice. Tomorrow was their big day, and two would finally move out of the nursery and into the apprentice's den. Willowkit was excited to see who her mentor would be. The warriors were all nice, and Willowkit just wanted tomorrow to come already. She looked over her shoulder to the warrior's den as it rustled and Brightface came out. The white-and-ginger she-cat stretched, yawning as she woke up. She blinked her yellow eyes to get rid of her tiredness before nodding to Nightpaw and going to the fresh-kill pile.

"Are you two ready to learn?" Nightpaw asked suddenly, flicking Willowkit's ear to catch her attention.

"Yes please!"

Nightpaw chuckled and then went on to tell them how to hunt. He crouched down, mimicking the way they'd do so when hunting. Willowkit stuck her tongue out as she crouched, copying him. Frostkit giggled and swatted at her sisters tail before crouching as well, stalking forward a few steps. Nightpaw corrected her, flicking her tail with his to tell her to lay it flat so the prey wouldn't see it. He purred happily when she did so and then looked to Willowkit, praising her.

"Teaching my kits already, Nightpaw?" A gruff voice came from the side and all three young cats looked to see Lightningstar walking over, his pelt as bright as fire as the sun shone on it.

"Lightningstar!" Frostkit purred, running to her father and wrapping herself around his legs. "Nightpaw was teaching us how to hunt! Of course, he learned it from the best, though. That's you!"

Lightingstar purred with amusement and licked his daughters ear before looking back towards his apprentice. "Nightpaw, care to go on a hunting trip with me?"

"Sure thing!" Nightpaw sprang up, flicking his tail to the two she-cats as him and the leader made their way out of camp. "Bye Frostkit! Bye Willowkit!"

"Bye Nightpaw!" Frostkit looked after the tom with stars in her eyes, purring loudly. "I think I'm in love, Willowkit."

"Ew, gross," Willowkit scrunched her noise up, nudging her sister with her shoulder, "Save all that lovey-dovey mouse dung for later. Come on, let's go see if Wormfur needs help."

"But that's boring." The small she-cat whined, tackling her sister down and going limp on top of her so she couldn't move. "What, do you want to be the next medicine cat or something?"

"No, not even a little! All the smells in his den make my nose itch." As if to prove her point, Willowkit sneeze and twitched her whiskers. Frostkit giggled and nuzzled her sister.

"Okay, _Sneeze_kit. I guess we can go."

"Hey! If I'm Sneezekit, then you're Snorekit."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Willowkit, Frostkit, what are you two doing?!" Hissed their mother from the nursery. The two looked over with wide eyes at the pretty she-cat who's fur was bristling with aggravation. "You two are covered in dust!" Darkflower trotted over, licking both of their heads roughly. "That is no way for you two to look, especially if you're to be apprentices tomorrow!"

"Darkflower, we were just play!" Willowkit whined, slouching as her mother began to throughly lick her fur clean of dirt and dust.

"No more of that! I want you two to rest up! I heard you playing late last night, you must be exhausted."

"I'm hungry, though." Frostkit nudged her way between the she-cats paws, looking up to her mother with her wide, beautiful blue eyes. "Can Willowkit and I eat something first?"

Darkflower sighed and nodded, turning and going back to the den as her kits ran off to the fresh-kill pile. They nosed through the kills, Frostkit curling her tail in disgust when Willowkit suggested sharing a squirrel. The two settled on a mouse, digging in right away. The two finished their meal as the camp began to wake up. Brightface met Longfur in the middle of the camp, the two waiting for Longfur's apprentice, Stripepaw, before going on a boarder patrol. Tigerlight, the deputy, was sitting at the mouth of Lightningstar's den, chatting with Wormfur who had come out of his den early. The older, naked tom was hunched over, ears flicking as he listened to the tabby, but his eyes were trained on the two kits who shared a mouse.

"Wormfur, are you even listening?" Tigerlight hissed, glaring at the tom.

"Yes, yes. I'll make the bundle of traveling herbs for Lightningstar." Wormfur grunted, flicking his boney tail around. "I'm focused on something lee at the moment."

Tigerlight looked at the tom, then to the kits who had now finished their meal and were batting the mouse tail back and forth. "Ah, yes. Darkflower's kits. They're going to be apprentices soon. What about them? Do you want one to be your apprentice?"

"No, no. It's nothing you need to worry about." Wormfur wheezed as he stood up, stretching and grumbling as his bones cracked. "Tell Lightningstar to come to my den later. I'll have the herbs ready. Also, I need to go out soon to get some more poppy seeds."

"Will do." Tigerlight nodded to the tom before standing up and joining the rest of the warriors who were standing outside of their den to tell them their duties for the day.

"Willowkit! Frostkit! Come along now!" Darkflower called from the den. "If you too listen, I'll let you visit Badfang and Losteye later."

"Yay! Come on Frostkit!" Willowkit bounded across the clearing to the den, giggling as Frotkit tackled her into the nest. The two kits curled up and dozed of gently, tired out from playing and learning. Darkflower sighed and sat down, grooming herself. She watched as Petalpaw and Harepaw bounded out of their dens, the two young apprentices giggling as they went to their mentors. Ringtail flicked Petalpaw's ear with his striped tail before nodding to the freshkill pile. The gray and brown she-cat trotted over to it, grabbed a robin, and then made her way to the nursery.

"For you and the kits, Darkflower!" The she-cat purred, her tail flicking happily.

"Thank you. The kits ate, but this will be just fine for me." Darkflower accepted the robin and began to pluck the fathers out as Petalpaw went back to her mentor. Darkflower quickly finished her meal before stuffing the feathers to the side. She waited for a while longer, sitting at the lip of the den as her kits slept. When Lightningstar returned, two mice hanging from his jaw and a blackbird in Nightpaw's, she flicked her tail at him. The orange tom dropped his kill in the pile, let his apprentice go off, and then walked over to her. "I want Tigerlight to be Frostkit's mentor."

"What?" Lightningstar was was taken back by his mates words. "But, I was going to make Feverhead-"

"Tigerlight. I want out kit to be taught by one of the best."

"What about Willowkit."

Darkflower looked over to the she-cat, eyes eyes icy and unemotional. Lightningstar knew his mate did not like Willowkit as much as Frostkit. The she-cat looked too much like Darkflower's brother, whom betrayed the clan and ran away. Willowclaw, his name was. Darkflower scoffed, telling him to pick whomever he wished before licking his ear gently and turning around to go back into the den.


	2. Apprentice

**Summary**: As Willowkit grows up, a frightening prophecy follows her that only grows worse with each passing moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Apprentice<strong>

Willowkit woke from the chilling nightmare with a start, her eyes wide and her heart racing. The moonlight spilled in through the cracks in the top of the bramble den, dancing across the dirt ground. She pushed herself up, looking around to see Darkflower curled around Frostkit, asleep. Willowkit yawned, stretching before walking out of the den. The camp was quiet at night, everyone asleep. She could hear the sound of crickets from out in the forest. A moth buzzed past her and she blinked her wide, orange eyes at it before swatting it away and walking over to the willow tree. She sat at the base, looking up at the tall branches. If she were bigger, it'd be easy for her to jump up and lay in it. Maybe when she was a warrior, she'd jump up to take a nap sometime. Willowkit purred at the thought.

"What are you doing up?"

Willowkit jumped, her fur bristling as she turned around. Nightpaw stood there, curious orange eyes looking at her. They flashed in the moonlight, his pupils wide. Willowkit licked her pelt down with embarrassment, murmuring about how she couldn't sleep. Nightpaw nodded and sat next to her, looking up at the tree.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" He asked, tail flicking to scare the bugs away.

"I guess," Willowkit shrugged, digging her claws into the ground. "I'm excited to see who my mentor will be."

"Is that it?"

Willowkit shrugged again, yawning. Nightpaw purred and leaned down, licking her ear. "Go get some rest, Willowkit. I'll see you tomorrow. And save you a nest in the den."

"Thanks." Willowkit purred happily and stood up, trotting back to her den. She laid in the nest, watching as Nightpaw continued to sit under the tree for a few minutes before walking back to his den. She closed her eyes, drifting back to sleep and away from the nightmares.

The next time she woke, her sister was gently licking her ear. Willowkit pushed her away as she rolled up to sit, yawning. Frostkit purred happily, her white pelt already groomed and cleaned by their mother. Darkflower, though, was no longer in the den, but across the clearing and chatting happily with Tigerlight. Willowkit shook her pelt out, some pieces of moss falling from it. She began to clean herself as Frostkit talked about Nightpaw and how the tom said he saved a nest for her in the den. Willowkit purred and hummed as her sister spoke, concentrating on cleaning her pelt out rather then her sisters gossiping.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey," Lightingstar's voice came from outside of the den, "gather here beneath the Talltree for a Clan meeting."

Willowkit and Frostkit bounded out of their den, stopping in front of the willow tree where Lightningstar was perched up high. His orange eyes glowed with power from the sunlight that leaked through the branches. Darkflower sat next to the kits, her tail curling happily. As the rest of the clan settled, Willowkit caught the sight of Wormfur from the corner of her eye. She turned to see them tom sitting outside of his den, blank, blue eyes watching.

"Frsotkit," Lightningstar bellowed, looking down at the white she-cat. She jumped up and in front of the tree, looking up at her father. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Frostpaw. Your mentor will be Tigerlight. I hope Tigerlight will pass down all he knows on to you."

The tabby tom walked forward, purring happily at Frostpaw before touching noses with her. The two stepped off to the side, Frostpaw's tail flicking around happily as she sat next to the deputy. Willowkit purred happily for her sister. It was an honor to be the apprentice of the deputy.

"Willowkit," Lightningstar said, affection lacing his voice as he watched his daughter perk up and scramble forward. Her bright, orange eyes reminded him of himself, but the familiar pattern of her pelt and the her built reminded him all too much of his mates brother.

Willowclaw was a weak, little thing when he was a kit. Lightningstar remembered that day because he was rushed out with his mentor to go find some herbs for his mates mother. But, as he grew up, Willowclaw became stronger, fitter. He was one of the best hunters in the Clan, along with one of the best fighters. he was loved by the clan, and was even thought to be the next deputy when the time came. Only, he revealed secrets to one of the other clans, RainClan, become a traitor to his friends and families. He was then exiled from the camp, and Lightningstar took his place as the next deputy.

"Willowkit," Lightningstar said again, storing the memories away to continue on with the ceremony, "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Willowpaw. Your mentor will be Brightface. I hope Brightface will pass down all she knows on to you."

Wilowpaw turned to the pretty ginger-and-white she-cat, eyes wide. Such a young warrior. Willowpaw remembers her warriors ceremony a few moons ago. But, she was qualified. Brightface smiled gently as she lowered her head to touch noses with her new apprentice. Willowpaw purred happily as they walked off, sitting down together. Willowpaw was too excited, ignoring her father as he ended the clan meeting. She didn't feel really any different, only that her name had changed and it was official that she was an apprentice of StoneClan.

"Willowpaw!" Nightpaw called from across the clearing once the cats had begun to disperse back to their daily duties. Willowpaw looked up to her mentor, who nodded for her to go along, before bounding over to the black tom. "So, happy with your mentor?"

"Yes! Brightface is going to be a great mentor!" She purred happily, the tip of her tail curling happily.

"Nightpaw!" The two looked to see Petalpaw and Harepaw running over, Frostpaw on their heels. Willowpaw smiled at her sister, who purred and then pushed past the other two apprentices to Nightpaw, blue eyes wide and shining. "Tigerlight's my mentor! That mean's we probably get to go on a lot of patrols together!"

"That'll be fun," Nightpaw chuckled, flicking her ear with his tail.

"Oh, do you two wanna see your nests?" Petalpaw offered, nudging into Willowpaw gently before walking over to the apprentices den. The bramble den was small, and it led to a hollowed out area in the dirt. Six moss nest were laid out, and one was taken. A dark gray, tabby tom was sleeping in it. Stripepaw. Nightpaw walked over to his brother, purring affectionately.

"Stripepaw was on the night patrol," Petalpaw whispered, weaving through the den to the two nests in the back. She flicked her tail to them and Frostpaw instantly went to the one closest to the other apprentice. Willowpaw smiled at her sister, stepping onto the nest that was nearest to the wall of the den. The moss was soft and new under her paws and she purred happily.

"Oh, Willowpaw," Harepaw said, the brown tom's head popping into the entrance of the den, "Brightface said she wanted you!"

Willowpaw moved past the other quickly and out of the den, spotting her mentor sitting near the freshkill pile with Longfur. She trotted over to the two young warriors, greeting her new mentor with a purr.

"We're going to go out and look at the territory," Brightface smiled, before nudging a mouse to the young she-cat, "I wanted to you have something to eat before we went out. We're also checking the boarders."

"Okay!" Willowpaw chirped, leaning down and beginning to eat her mouse. Longfur excused himself, nodding to both she-cats before heading off to the warriors den to sleep. Since he was Stripepaw's mentor, that meant he was on the night patrol as well, an exhausted from the long night. Brightface watched her newly appointed apprentice before perking up and watching as Nightpaw and Frostpaw bounded out of their dens and over to where Tigerlight and Lightningstar sat near the camp entrance. Birghtface remembers how the two seniors spoke about going to hunt. She found it a little odd how Frostpaw was going to learn to hunt on her first day instead of learning the land.

"Ready!" Willowpaw said, making Brightface direct her attention back to the apprentice. Birghtface purred happily before flicking the she-cats ear with her tail, the two walking towards the entrance. "So," Willowpaw asked, trotting alongside the white-and-ginger she-cat, "where are we going?"

"First stop is the Wet Land, that's where our boundary with RainClan is. Then we'll follow the border to RunningClan's boarder is, the Thin Trees. Then, we'll just see what happens. If we have time, maybe I'll show you were to catch the plumpest mice you've ever seen." Brightface purred with amusement as they wove through the forest, watching as Willowpaw's ears flicked this way and that.

"RainClan," Wilowpaw murmured, "Badfang says that practically live in mud!"

"That's just because their territory has a lot of holes in it. I was there once with Lightningstar as an apprentice. The holes are _filled_ with rain water, and that makes the ground all muddy."

"I wanna go and see!"

"Maybe when you're leader and you have important matters to attend to, you can," Brightface laughed, twitching her noise at the faint scent of RainClan cats. She narrowed her eyes, flicking her tail in front of Willowpaw to stop the she-cat. Willowpaw looked up to her mentor with wide eyes before scrunching her nose.

"What's that smell?" she asked, whiskers twitching.

"RainClan. Though, we still have a little ways before their boarder . . ." Brightface murmured, continuing on cautiously with a twitching nose and ears. willow paw kept close to her mentor, eyes wondering and tail flicking with nervousness. Brightface pushed past a large bush, stopping as she saw a flash of silver and gray. "Wait, here." She said, pushing her tail onto Willowpaw's shoulder.

Brightface disappeared into the bushes as Willowpaw sat down, tail flicking in anticipation. After a few moments, Brightface came back with two dead, half eaten mice in her mouth. Her tail lashed about, ears flat on her head. She dropped the morsels, pushing them around with her paw. Willowpaw looked at them with wide eyes, waiting to hear what her mentor would say.

"We will have to report this to Lightningstar when we return," Brightface sighed finally, pushing some dirt and leaves over the kills, "he will do what's best in this situation. In the mean time, let's continue on."

* * *

><p>"And then Nightpaw jumped up so high, he was a black spot in the sky!" Frostpaw cheered, sitting up on her hind legs as if to prove her point. Willowpaw purred, paws tucked under her chest as Frostpaw talked about the hunting patrol she went on. In front of her sister sat a mouse, one that Frostpaw had caught herself. "And then the bird was the same size as him, I swear to StarClan. I've never seen a black bird so big!"<p>

"That's wonderful, Frostpaw," Willowpaw giggled, tail flicking around with amusement. The two sat outside of the apprentices den, the moon beginning to form in the sky as a few stars twinkled in the darkening sky. Willowpaw yawned, exhausted from her first day of being an apprentice. She never realized how tiring a boarder patrol could be, but then again, she'd never been on one before.

"Willowpaw! Willowpaw! Is it true!" Petalpaw shrieked, bounding over with Harepaw hot on her paws.

"is what true?" The gray tabby asked, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

"That you totally fought and beat the mouse-dung out of some RainClan warriors!" Harepaw cried, green eyes shinning in the night.

"You did _what_?"Frostpaw asked, slight jealousy in her eyes.

"No, no!" Willowpaw said, standing up frantically. "We were just out patrolling, Brightface was showing me the territory, and there were two RainClan cats who were hunting on our territory. She scared them off."

"Oh," Petalpaw said, her fur laying flat as the excitement wore off.

"Yeah," Frostpaw snickered, "_oh_. That's not anything big. What's big is this mouse I caught today. On my first try. Look!"

Harepaw and Petalpaw giggled, praising Frostpaw on her first catch before the three started talking about different hunting techniques. Willowpaw smiled gently at them, closing her eyes for a mere moment before she felt herself growing even more sleepy, her head beginning to tilt forward as sleep slowly creeped up on her. A tail tickled her nose though and she sneezed, blinking her eyes open to see Nightpaw purring in amusement at her.

"Long day?" he asked, orange eyes a little concerned.

"Probably not compared to what you do," Willowpaw sighed, blinking to stay awake for a little while longer.

"You should go sleep then," Nightpaw said, nudging her shoulder with his was he walked into the den. Willowpaw nodded, turning to follow him. Nightpaw was pawing at his own nest, trying to make it comfortable for himself. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Willowpaw moved to her own next, pausing for a moment at the feathers that lined it.

"Who did this?" Willowpaw thought out loud, poking at a black feather with one of her claws.

"Well, I know how tiring board patrol can be," Nightpaw said, laying in his own nest, "and RainClan isn't always the nicest . . . or the best smelling."

"Nothing happened between us and RainClan," Willowpaw groaned, dropping into her nest and curling her tail over her nose, "but the smelly part is true."

Nightpaw purred in amusement. Willowpaw thanked him gently before closing her eyes, the exhaustion of the day finally setting in. Tomorrow she was suppose to go on another boarder patrol with Brightface, only Harepaw and Beestripe would be joining them. Brightface said there was even a good chance that she'd teach Willowpaw how to hunt. Willowpaw purred at the thought of catching a plump mouse to repay Nightpaw, or even one for herself. Soon, though, the thought drifted away as she was lulled into a comfortable sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>StoneClan<strong>

Leader: Lightningstar - brilliant orange tabby tom with orange eyes (Apprentice: Nightpaw)

Deputy: Tigerlight - skinny brown tabby tom with orange eyes (Apprentice: Frostpaw)

Medicine Cat: Wormfur - old, naked tom with pale, blue eyes

Warriors:

Beestripe - light gray she-cat with black stripes and orange eyes (Apprentice: Harepaw)

Ringtail - dark gray tom with stripped tail (Apprentice: Petalpaw)

Darkflower - pretty gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Feverhead - ragged brown tom with blue eyes

Grassshine - pretty pale brown she-cat with light eyes

Brightface - white-and-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Willowpaw)

Longfur - thick furred brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Stripepaw)

Apprentices:

Harepaw - pale brown tom with green eyes

Petalpaw - gray-and-brown she-cat with blue eyes

Nightpaw - handsome black tom with orange eyes

Stripepaw - dark gray tabby tom

Frostpaw - pretty white she-cat

Willowpaw - dark gray tabby she-cat

Queens:

Elders:

Losteye - white she-cat with one blind eyes

Badfang - black tom with a crooked jaw


	3. Prophecy

**Summary**: As Willowkit grows up, a frightening prophecy follows her that only grows worse with each passing moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Prophecy<strong>

Willopaw sat in the dense forest, ears and nose twitching to try and find any source of prey. She soon caught the scent of a mouse and bounded forward, keeping her tail parallel with the forest floor and being careful of her aw steps. She emerged from the forest and into a thin clearing, soft grass tickling her paw pads. From the bush she stood in, she could see the small, brown rodent picking away at the ground, searching for buried food. Willowpaw licked her muzzle before slowly stalking out of the brush, taking small, soft, deliberate steps. She crept up behind the prey and swayed a little, getting ready to jump and kill the creature.

A loud hiss came from the side and a white figure darted out, slashing the prey away and making Willowpaw yowl in surprise, jumping back. Suddenly, the temperature dropped, frost beginning to form in flecks on the grass before a steady snow began to fall. Wind whipped at her fur, sending shivers through Willowpaw's bones. The white figure merged into the snow, a blizzard becoming apparent as the snow flurried up. Piercing blue eyes stared at Willowpaw, the mouse turning into a small kit in the creatures jaws. Blood stained the snow around the cat and Willowpaw gasped in fright as a chilling voice came from the howling of the wind.

"As the frost settles, the clan will parish and blood of blood with be spilled."

"Willowpaw!"

A sharp jab to the she-cats side made her eyes flash open, a whimper of fright coming out of her as she scrambled back, moss flying from her nest as her claws dug across the fragile plant. Nightpaw and Frostpaw stood there with wide eyes, looking at the gray she-cat. Willowpaw let out a sigh of relief, her fur laying flat as she apologized for the outburst, going to put her nest back together.

"Geez, what was that about, fur ball?" Frostpaw giggled, flicking her sister's ear playfully.

"Nothing, just a dream," Wilowpaw chirped, shaking off the nightmare. Frostpaw rolled her eyes, going on about how Willowpaw was always a deep sleeper and her vivid dreams made both her and Darkflower think she'd become a medicine cat. Nightpaw laughed and said he'd never be able to see Willowpaw take on a duty like that, making Frostpaw just shrug. Willowpaw licked her pelt down, brushing out some of the moss that clung to her pelt.

"Well, Nightpaw and I are going on a hunting trip," Frostpaw said, flicking her sister's ear again, "I wish you could come along."

"Me too," Willowpaw sighed, imagining what it would belike to hunt with her sister and friend. They could have a contest, see who could catch the most prey, or the biggest prey. Willowpaw purred at the thought, smiling to them both. "Maybe we can sometime! Brightface and I are going on a boarder patrol anyways."

"Geez, you've been an apprentice for almost a quarter of a moon and you're still only doing boarder patrols?" Frostpaw said, twisting her face up.

"Yeah. We've done some hunting, but Brightface says it's important for a warrior to know their clan territory like the tip of their tail."

"I think it sounds _boring_. Don't you, Nightpaw?"

"Well," Nightpaw said, shrugging, "it is very important to know where the boarders are so you can tell if anyone has crossed it. Also, to know if there is a certain prey that is near the boarder. Also, it helps if you're traveling at night, or trying to give directions. So, I agree with Brightface."

"You sound like a senior warrior," Forstpaw giggled, batting at the tom's ear with her paw. Nightpaw purred warmly before the two said their goodbye's and bounded of to met up with their mentors. Willowpaw stretched out, yawning as she tried to fully wake up. She quickly groomed herself before trotted out of her den, stretching out some more and digging her claws into the soft dirt on the ground.

Brightface sat near the fresh-kill pile, sharing a black bird with Longfur, the two chatting idly about something. Lightningstar, Nightpaw, Tigerlight, Frostpaw, and Darkflower were making their way out of the camp, ready to go on a hunting patrol. Harepaw and Petalpaw were practicing some battle moves in the middle of the camp, their mentors sitting by and calmly talking as the two jumped and batted at each other. Stripepaw was walking out of the medicine cats den, a leaf with mouse bile on it sticking from between his teeth as be made his way over to the elders. Willowpaw was glad that she didn't clean the elders pelts so much.

"Willowpaw," a raw voice came from in front of her and Willowpaw turned to see Wormfur standing there, hunched over and blue, bulging eyes set on her, "do you mind joining me to find some herbs?"

"Oh, well, I was suppose to go on boarder patrol," Willowpaw blinked at the tom, glancing to her mentor, "but I can ask!"

"Thank you," Wormfur nodded to her, "my old bones can't take walking around a lot anymore, and you're the only cat with any sense about the herbs."

Willowpaw purred in amusement before bounding off to ask Brightface if she could go herb hunting. With a nod of approval, Willowpaw and Wormfur left the camp, entering the forest. Willowpaw sighed, shaking her pelt off before trotting off, Wormfur in front of her, flicking his naked tail.

"How's your apprenticeship coming along?" he asked, humming as he sniffed the air.

"Great! I know the territory like the tip of my tail." Willowpaw said happily, moving to walk next to him. Wormfur purred happily for her, stopping to lean down and sniff some leaves that stuck out from the roots of an oak tree. "Is that ...," Willowpaw said, leaning down, "a blackberry bush?"

"The sapling of one," Wormfur murmured, digging at the the dirt by it for a moment before walking along, "do you know what they're used for?"

"The leaves are for bee stings, right?" Willowpaw flicked her ear, tilting her head in question. Wormfur nodded, smiling gently. Willowpaw purred greatly, tail lashing happily. "I remember because Harepaw got attacked by bees when trying to get honey for Petalpaw. He was complaining for moons about it."

"It was his own fault," Wormfur wheezed, "Beestripe told him not to climb the tree."

"You think he'd listen to her," Willowpaw giggled, "her name has the insect in it."

Wormfur coughed out a laugh, shaking his head in amusement before stopping. He sniffed around and then flicked Willowpaw's ear. "What do you smell?"

Willowpaw tilted her nose up, opening her mouth to inhale the scents around her. Wet leaves, dirt, and prey wafted in, but there was the smell of a bitter plant from near by. The scent was familiar, something she use to smell Darkflower eating in the nursery when her and Frostpaw were kits.

"Borage!" She shouted, orange eyes wide as she looked to Wormfur, smiling with with pride for recognizing the herb. Wormfur nodded before trotting ahead of her a few moment before bending down and biting off some leaves form a small plant, setting them down to wrap them in a blade of grass.

"Sometimes," he mumbled, claw shredding the grass blades, "I wonder why you didn't become my apprentice."

"Why?"

"You were so interested in herbs when you were a kit," Wormfur sighed, "and I'm growing old. StarClans not giving me advice for just the Clan, but advice for me to find a new medicine cat. My days are numbered."

"I'm sure there will be someone who's interested," Willowpaw said, trotting up next to the tom and running her tail along his side with a purr, "besides, I wanted just wanted to know some herbs so I can use them if I needed them."

"What a smart kit," Wormfur chuckled, nodding to the bundle of herbs for her to pick up. Willowpaw puffed her chest out, grumbling about how she wasn't a kit anymore before gripping the bundle between her teeth carefully. Wormfur purred in amusement as the two made their way back to camp. Inside, Stripepaw and Petalpaw were now sharing tongues as Harepaw dragged a big squirrel over for the three of them to share. Brightface trotted out from the dirt place, flagging Willowpaw over with a flick of her tail.

"Go to your mentor," Wormfur said, taking the herbs from her before nodding his thanks, trotting off to his den. Willowpaw trotted over to her mentor who smiled.

"Did you have fun with Wormfur?"

"I guess," Willowpaw shrugged, trotting next to the ginger-and-white she-cat as they walked to the camp entrance to go on their border patrol, "we gathered some more borage leaves and found a new blackberry bush."

"You sound like a medicine cat apprentice," the young warrior purred, flicking the she-cat ear with her tail. Willowpaw laughed along as the two she-cat trotted in the direction of the RunningClan boarder. "By the way," Brightface hummed, jumping over a log, "you're going to be joining me to the Gathering on full moon."

"Really!" Willowpaw said, orange eyes growing wide with excitement. Brightface nodded and Willowpaw let out a loud purr of happiness. She skipped ahead of her mentor, tail flicking happily as she hummed to herself. Brightface chuckled, trying to keep up with her apprentice. Willowpaw stopped soon, though, her mouth falling open as she scented the air. "Do you smell that, Brightface?"

"Smell what?" Brightface asked, scenting the air as well. Her eyes slanted and she growled lowly, "Not only is RainClan stealing our prey, but RunningClan as well?"

"None of that now," a soft voice came from the bushes next to them and Brightface torn wed, furs bristling as a ginger she-cat emerged from the bushes, followed by a small tabby she-cat and a grumbling dark gray tom. Brightface blinked in surprise before bowing her head to the she-cat.

"Robinwing," she said, looking to the other two cats before retuning her gaze to the ginger she-cat, "what brings the RunningClan deputy onto StoneClan territory?"

"I couldn't help but to over hear what you said about RainClan," Robinwing said, glancing to Willowpaw for a moment, "and we have been having the same troubles."

"Those fish-breath cats are stealing our prey as well," the dray gray tom growled, tail lashing angrily. Robinwing flicked her tail at the tom, narrowing her amber eyes a him. He mumbled an apology before Robinwing turned back to the young warrior. "Would you mind escorting us to see Lightningstar to discuss this matter? You and your apprentice, I mean. Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you," Brightface purred before flicking her tail, "come along this way. Lightningstar is training with his apprentice. They're not far from here and Tigerlight is with him."

"Excellent," Robinwing stepped forward, falling into pattern with the she-cat, the tom behind the two. Willowpaw walked along the young she-cat, an apprentice.

"I'm Longpaw," the tabby said, smiling wide, "what's your name?"

"Willowpaw."

"Willowpaw," Longpaw tilted her head, testing out the name, "thats a pretty name!"

"Thank you," Willowpaw purred, ears twitching in embarrassment.

"How long have you been an apprentice?" Longpaw asked, before answering for herself. "I've been training for four moons. Soon I'll have my first assessment! Ravenpelt, my mentor and the grumpy tom here, says that I'm the best apprentice he' ever had!"

"I said," Ravenpelt grumbled over his shoulder, "that your the best apprentice that's ever got on my _nerves_."

"Same thing," Longpaw said, flicking her tail as if she were batting the statement away.

"I've only been an apprentice for a few suns," Willowpaw purred, amused by the she-cat. "So far I've only learned some herbs and the boarders, along with how to catch a mouse!"

"Herbs, huh?" Longpaw hummed, tilting her head. Willowpaw nodded and before Longpaw could continue, there was a yowl and a cat came barollwing from the bushes, slamming into the tabby she-cat. Longpaw yelped, startled as the white form clawed her ear. Ravenpelt hissed, moving to help his apprentice, but Longpaw kicked the she-cat off, throwing her a few tail-lengths away.

"Frostpaw!" Brightface exclaimed, bounding over to the she-cat and helping her up.

"RunningClan! I knew I could smell them!"

"Is this how you train your apprentices?" Ravenpelt hissed, helping his own apprentice up. Willowpaw looked to Longpaw's ear, mumbling about how Wormfur could help before Lighitngstar came out from the bushes, Tigerlight right behind him.

"Frostpaw, what did you do?" Tigerlight growled, scolding his apprentice and ushering her behind his tail. She slugged over, mumbling an apology before Lightingstar nodded to the three RuninngClan cats.

"My sincere apologize for her behavior," he sai lowly, glaring to Frostpaw, "she was newly appointed as an apprentice and is eager as ever."

"It's just a nick," Longpaw grumbled, pressing her paw to the wound, wincing slightly.

"That was a nice kick though, Longpaw," Robinwing purred, "you didn't even scratch her. You knew that she probably wasn't aware of our intentions for being on her territory."

"We'll praise her later," Ravenpelt sighed, flicking his tail impatiently, "we came to speak to you about RainClan."

"Yes, of course. First, Nightpaw?" Lighingstar called out, the black tom emerging from the bushes behind him. Lightningstar nodded to him, "Take Longpaw, Frostpaw, and Willowpaw back to camp. Make sure Wormfur helps Longpaw with her ear."

"Yes Lightningstar," Nightpaw nodded, flicking his tail to tell the others to follow him. He nodded to Longpaw with a sheepish smile before trotting off. Willowpaw followed him, glancing at Frostpaw to see her lagging behind. Longpaw was mumbling curses under her breath as her ear continued to bleed. They made it to camp quickly, Nightpaw guiding Longpaw over to Wormfur's den. Willowpaw looked to Frostpaw who sighed, walking over to the apprentices den and laying down.

"I'm never going to be a warrior," she moaned, covering her eyes with her paws.

"Don't say that," Willowpaw hushed her sister, laying her tail across the she-cat back, "you didn't know. That was brave, to attack your enemy head on without hesitation! Tigerlight has to take that into consideration."

"I made a fool of myself in front of Nightpaw too," Frostpaw groaned, turning over and flopping onto her back, peering up to her sister with blue eyes. Willowpaw forced herself not to roll her eyes. "Oh, Willowpaw, he's going to think I'm mouse-brained!"

"That's because you are, Snorekit," she giggled, poking her sister's side.

"Don't do that," the she-cat hissed, batting her sister's paw away and jumping up, fur bristling. Willowpaw shrunk back as Frostpaw bared her teeth at Willowpaw. "Why don't you go on a boarder patrol or something. Just go away."

"Frostpaw, I was just joking-"

"Willowpaw!" Brightface's voice came from the entrance of the camp and Willowpaw turned to see her mentor trotting over with Ravenpelt. Frostpaw grumbled that she was going to go rest, and Willowpaw wished her a good rest before meeting her mentor and the RunningClan warrior in the center of camp. "Is Longpaw still with Wormfur?"

"Yes, Nightpaw took her in there. That's where I saw them last."

"Thank you," Brightface purred before telling the apprentice she could grab something to eat. The two warriors went off to the medicine cats den and Willowpaw walked to the fresh-kill pile, nudging it around before pulling out a vole. She sat herself down, taking a small bite before beginning to poke at it. Nightpaw emerged from Wormfur's den and walked over to the young cat, frowning when he saw he distant and sad look.

"Is something wrong, Willowpaw?" He asked, sitting down across from her.

"No, just Frostpaw is all," Willowpaw mumbled, giving him a soft smile, "she was a little nervous that she made herself look like a fool in front of you."

"Oh," night paw blinked and then flicked his tail to her vole, "mind sharing?"

"No," Willowpaw shook her head, pushing the vole forward, "I'm not very hungry anyways."

"Man, she really chewed you out, huh?"

"I've just never seen her yell like that," Willowpaw puffed, resting her chin on her paws, "something's up with her is all."

"She has been a little tense," Nightpaw said around his mouthful, lashing his tail around as he thought about the white she-cat attitude over the past suns. Willowpaw nodded, eyes lazily scanning the camp. Brightface was standing outside of Wormfur's den now, chatting idly with Ravenpelt as they waited for Longpaw. Harepaw and Beestripe were preparing to leave for a RainClan boarder patrol with Feverhead, the ragged tom trotting over from talking to his mate, Grasshine, who had been looking towards the nursery with steady eyes. Petalpaw and Stripepaw had moved to the elders den, cleaning out the nests and replacing them. Darkflower was sitting outside of the warriors den, speaking with Ringtail, a senior warrior and Nightpaw's father.

"Where did Lightningstar, Robinwing, and Tigerlight go?" Willowpaw asked, looking to Nightpaw who just shrugged.

"My guess is Tigerlight and Lightningstar walked her back to the boarder and a patrol will bring Longpaw and Ravenpelt back once she's fixed up," Nightpaw nudged the rest of the vole to Willowpaw, "or at least, that's what I would do if I were leader."

"Geez, Frostpaw was right earlier," Willowpaw chuckled, sniffing at the vole, "you really _do_ sound like a senior warrior."

"Says the kit." Nightpaw chuckled, his orange eyes warm as he looked at her.

"Why is everyone calling me that today," Willowpaw mumbled before devouring her vole. Nightpaw laughed, turning his head to watch his brother, Stripepaw, walk out of the elders den with a mouthful of moss. Petalpaw called out to him to find some more clean moss and he flicked his ear in acknowledgement.

"I think Petalpaw and Harepaw are going to get their warrior names soon," Nightpaw sighed, ears flicking, "they've been apprentices for almost seven moons."

"Geez," Willowpaw said, watching as Petalpaw chatted with a white she-cat, the elder Losteye, "thats pretty long."

"Mhmm," Nightpaw hummed before yawning. He stood up, shaking his pelt out. "I think I'm going to go in for a nap. You wanna come?"

"No, Brightface may want me," Willowpaw said, finishing the last of the vole, "can you make sure Frostpaw's okay though?"

"Sure thing," Nightpaw flicked Willowpaw's tail before walking over to the apprentice's den. Willowpaw stood up, stretching and trotted over to where her mentor sat with Ravenpelt. The older warrior nodded to her, eyes shinning.

"Quiet the little apprentice you've got here, Brightface," the tom chuckled, "she didn't even flinch when we popped out of the bushes earlier."

"Willowpaw's a good apprentice," Brightface purred, "but then again, she's the first I've had so I can't compare her to any other."

"That's a good thing, right?" Willowpaw asked, tilting her head, making the two older cats laugh. Longpaw then emerged from the den, leaves and cobwebs plastered to her ear. She twitched it a few times before Wormfur growled at her to stop or else it's open up again. The tabby rolled her eyes but followed the medicine cat's words.

"Lightningstar said for us to bring them back," Brightface said, standing up, "when we're done, we can go hunting and then you're free to do whatever you want."

"Alright," Willowpaw nodded, the group heading out of the camp. Willowpaw glance to Longpaw who was still flicking her ear every once in a while. "Does your ear hurt much?"

"Nah, it's just annoying with these cobwebs on it," Longpaw said, glancing up to the ear, "but I'll have a cool story to tell Sootpaw! He's the other apprentice of RunningClan. We're the only two at the moment, but Blackwing's kits are close to being apprentices, then there will be five of us. Yep! Sootpaw's suppose to be a warrior in a few suns, though, so I'll be on my own for a little while I think. But I'm fine with that, I like being alone! Once those new apprentices come though, they need to know who's in charge because I'm not taking any fox-dung from those kits!"

Willowpaw laughed at the talkative she-cat, listening to her go on about how Sootpaw was her best friend, even though he was her polar opposite, always quiet and shy and never getting in trouble. She was sure that he could be one of their leaders in the future, if he just got out of his little kitten-fright stage. Soon, though, the four of them reached the boarder and said their good-byes.

"Longpaw sure is talkative," Brightface purred as they made their way back to camp a while later, the fur of the three mice she caught making her mumbled the words. Willowpaw nodded, carrying her own kill, a black bird. After dropping their prey off in the fresh-kill pile, Brightface wished Willowpaw a good night, the sun already tinting the sky orange as it sank. Her mentor walked off with Longfur, the two leaving camp to go on a boarder patrol. Willowpaw returned to her den. Nightpaw was curled up in his nest, sleeping soundly, and Frostpaw was next to him, tail curled over her nose. Harepaw lay spiraled out in his nest, snoring loudly. Willowpaw purred at the site of her fellow clan mates before curling into her own nest for a long nights rest.

* * *

><p><strong>StoneClan<strong>

Leader: Lightningstar - brilliant orange tabby tom with orange eyes (Apprentice: Nightpaw)

Deputy: Tigerlight - skinny brown tabby tom with orange eyes (Apprentice: Frostpaw)

Medicine Cat: Wormfur - old, naked tom with pale, blue eyes

Warriors:

Beestripe - light gray she-cat with black stripes and orange eyes (Apprentice: Harepaw)

Ringtail - dark gray tom with stripped tail (Apprentice: Petalpaw)

Darkflower - pretty gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Feverhead - ragged brown tom with blue eyes

Grassshine - pretty pale brown she-cat with light eyes

Brightface - white-and-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Willowpaw)

Longfur - thick furred brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Stripepaw)

Apprentices:

Harepaw - pale brown tom with green eyes

Petalpaw - gray-and-brown she-cat with blue eyes

Nightpaw - handsome black tom with orange eyes

Stripepaw - dark gray tabby tom

Frostpaw - pretty white she-cat

Willowpaw - dark gray tabby she-cat

Queens:

Elders:

Losteye - white she-cat with one blind eyes

Badfang - black tom with a crooked jaw


	4. Gathering

**Summary**: As Willowkit grows up, a frightening prophecy follows her that only grows worse with each passing moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Gathering<strong>

Sunlight broke through the den entrance, shinning on Willowpaw's face. She groaned as the light woke her, flinching as she opened her eyes. She stood, shaking her pelt out and stretching, letting out a large yawn as she looked around. Frostpaw and Stripepaw were still curled in their nest, Petalpaw, Harepaw, and Nightpaw gone. Willowpaw stepped around her Clanmates and out into the camp, blinking the sleep away.

"Grassshine, it's _fine_," A wine came from the side and Willowpaw looked to see Harepaw sitting in front of the nursery, Grassshine, his mother, cleaning his head. Petalpaw sat next to him, purring in amusement.

"Their warrior ceremony is going to be soon," Nightpaw said from next to Willowpaw, making her jump. She looked to him and he had a robin at his paws, eyes warm. "Wanna share?"

"Sure," Willowpaw purred, the two walking to the fresh-kill pile where Longfur and Brightface were sharing tongues. Willowpaw greeted the two young warriors before her and Nightpaw sat down and began eating.

"Are you excited for the Gathering tonight?" Nightpaw asked, flicking his ear as a fly buzzed around it.

"Yeah," Willowpaw hummed, "I can't wait to see Longpaw again."

"Yeah, she was something else," Nightpaw chuckled, "when I was with her in Wormfur's den, all she was talking about was how her ear was nothing compared to the gash she gave some RainClan cat. She has a little more learning to do before she becomes a warrior, though."

"Nightpaw, you're two moons away from becoming a warrior," Willowpaw grumbled, "so stop sounding like one."

Nightpaw let out a laugh, happiness sparkling in his eyes. Bightface and Longfur both chuckled, listening to the apprentices talk. Willowpaw turned as she saw movement at the apprentice den, Frostpaw walking out, her white pelt shinning in the sunlight. Her blue eyes scanned the camp and stopped of Willowpaw and Nightpaw. Willowpaw waved her tail to her sister happily, but the she-cat narrowed her eyes before hurrying over.

"Willowpaw," Frostpaw nodded to her and grabbed a mouse before settling down next to Nightpaw, "Nightpaw, how are you doing?"

"Great," Nightpaw purred, "I'm excited for Harepaw and Petalpaw's ceremonies today. They worked hard."

"Yesterday, while hunting," Frostpaw said, poking at her mouse with a claw, "Petalpaw _totally_ missed a mouse that was right under he nose. It was embarrassing. Luckily, I was there and I caught it. You should have seen the look on her face."

"Well, everyone has bad luck," Willowpaw said, "I mean, I remember when you missed that squirrel."

"I was talking to Nightpaw, Willowpaw, not you." Frostpaw hissed, tossing her mouse back into the pile before standing and stretching. Willowpaw flinched back slightly, looking down to the robin between her and Nightpaw. "Nightpaw, let's go see Harepaw and Petalpaw."

"Sure," Nightpaw said, standing and flicking Willowpaw's ear with his tail, "I'll see you later, Willowpaw. We can sit together at the Gathering if you want."

"Sure thing," the dark gray tabby she-cat purred, watching as the two apprentice trotted off. She leaned down and finished the rest of the robin right before Lightningstar yowled for a Clan meeting. Willowpaw stood and stretch, licking her jaws clean before trotting over to the willow tree, sitting below it. Lightningstar sat in the branches, looking as powerful as ever.

"We call upon our warrior ancestors today," Lightningstar said, looking down at the Petalpaw and Harepaw, who sat at the roots of the trees, "to look down upon these apprentices who have trained hard to become warriors of StoneClan. Petalpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the she-cat nodded, eyes shining.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Petalpaw, from this moment you will be known as Petalspots. StarClan honors your energy and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StoneClan."

Petalspots bowed her head to the leader before stepping back, Harepaw now coming forward.

"Harepaw," Lighningstar said, eyes narrowing as the sun shone brightly, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Harepaw, from this moment you will be known as Hareleap. StarClan honors your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StoneClan."

"Petalspots! Hareleap!" The clan chanted, Willowpaw smiling wide for her friends. The new warriors bowed their head to their Clan, both of their eyes glowing with pride.

"Remember," Lightningstar said, "both of you are to hold vigil tonight while guarding the camp. Also, Grassshine has informed be that she will be moving to the nursery with Feverhead's kits. Tonight, for the Gathering, I will be bringing Beestripe, Ringtail, Darkflower, Brightface, Nightpaw, Frostpaw, and Willowpaw. This Clan meeting is now over."

"Congratulations," Willowpaw purred as she walked over to the new warrior, licking both of their ears. The brother and sister purred in thanks before turning and trotting off towards the camp entrance. Willowpaw turned to see Brightface laying her tail on her back.

"Come along," Brightface purred, "we're going to do some battle training."

* * *

><p>Willowpaw stood anxiously at the camp entrance. Brightface stood next to her, chatting with Ringtail. Nightpaw and Frostpaw trotted over from the fresh-kill pile. Willowpaw purred happily to them both before Lightningstar nodded from the front of the group, turning and leaving the camp with Tigerlight close behind him. Frostpaw quickened her pace to walk with her mentor, leaving Nightpaw and Willowpaw behind.<p>

"He was battle training?" Nightpaw asked the younger she-cat as they walked into the forest.

"Great," she purred, "Brightface taught me some cool moves. I even held Stripepaw down for a few seconds."

Nightpaw laughed, tail flicking in amusement. "That's great."

"Yep! How was hunting?"

"Good, I caught a few mice. Frostpaw couldn't get anything, though," Nightpaw said, flicking his ears, "I think something's wrong with her."

"Yeah, she's been different," Willowpaw murmured, "and not a good different."

Nightpaw nodded and the two went silent as they walked through the forest. Willowpaw had always heard of the Big Rock, where the Gathering's would take place, but she'd never been able to picture it. She knew, though, that she'd eventually get a chance to see the Gathering spot. Anticipation prickled in her pelt and her ears twitched. She was eager to arrive, but at the same time, scared to see all the cats. She caught the scent of RunningClan as they reached the end of the border. RainClan's scent was weak, and filled with sickness. Willowpaw wrinkled her nose at the smell, but stepped over the boarder anyways.

In front of the group were tall, thick bushes. Willowpaw swallowed thickly as they pushed through the bushes and emerged on the other side. RunningClan cats were already there, their leader perched up high on a giant pile of rocks in the center of the sandy clearing. There was one rock that was larger then the other, pushing up high in the air. Willowpaw now understood where the name came from. At the base of the rocks sat Robinwing, RunningClan's deputy.

"Willowpaw! Nightpaw!" A loud, cheerful voice called and Longpaw jumped out from the mass of cats and over to the StoneClan apprentice. Willowpaw purred in amusement, nudging the she-cat gently. A gray tom followed her, mumbling apologies under his breath as he nudged past cats. Longpaw purred happily leaning into the tom when he arrived. "This is Sootpaw, sorry, Soot_fur. _I told you about him!"

"Hello," the tom said, nodding to them both, blue eyes illuminated by the moonlight.

"I'm Nightpaw," the black tom purred, "and this is Willowpaw."

"Nightpaw," a voice called from the entrance and the small group turned to see a white tom walking over as RainClan entered the area. The cats looked thin and tired, their leader, a silver she-cat, looked as if she were about to fall over. Concern flashed over Nightpaw's eyes as he saw the white tom.

"Tallpaw, you look sick," Nightpaw said, nodding to the tom.

"It's Tallear now," the tom purred, "and yes, I have a little something. But nothing to worry about. There's been hard times in RainClan, the prey is scarce. But, Waterstar will explain that."

"The Gathering will begin," a yowl came from the Big Rock and the cats turned to see Lightningstar standing tall on it. He looekd over the cats, orange pelt bright against the night stained forest. "StoneClan is well. We have two new apprentices, Frostpaw and Willowpaw, along with two new warriors, Petalspots and Harespring," he paused as the names were chanted. Willowpaw felt her pelt heat up as Nightpaw cheered and nudged her with his shoulder, gving her a warm smile. "Grassshine is expecting Feverhead's kits. Prey is running well."

The leader sat back down and Willowpaw wondered why he didn't mention RainClan's scent on their territory. It seemed like Nightpaw was wondering the same thing, because he stole a glance to Tallear before looking back to the leader, confusion in his eyes. The RunningClan leader then stood, a pale brown tabby tom. Willowpaw heard Nightpaw whisper the leader's name, Birdstar, in her ear.

"Pre is running well," the leader said, his face old and voice thick, "we have a new warrior as well, Sootfur. Also, three new apprentice. Smallpaw, who is training as our future medicine cat, Birchpaw, and Duskpaw. Spiderfang has given birth to two kits, Quailkit and Dustkit."

He also sat back down, not mentioning the stealing of prey from RainClan. Willowpaw felt tensions raise as Waterstar stood up on shaky legs, glaring at the two leader before looking down at the cats.

"RainClan has a new warrior, Tallear, and a new apprentice, Onepaw. Ashwhisker is expecting Cloudfoot's kits. Prey is scarce, though, and it seems as if the fish in the stream have been poisoned. Illness is spreading quickly and we've already lost one of our elders, Wishpelt. Tonight, I'm asking if RunningClan and StoneClan would give us some land for hunting."

"That's crazy!" A yowl came from below the rocks and Willowpaw looked around the cats to see Frostpaw standing, pelt ruffled. Tigerlight hissed at his apprentice to sit and she spat at him before doing so, tail lashing. Lightningstar narrowed his eyes at the apprentice before looking to Waterstar.

"I will consider this and speak with my Clan," he said, nodding to the leader, "and I will come tomorrow before nightfall with our choice."

"Thank you," Waterstar said, nodding to the tom, "and you, Birdstar?"

"With new kits, we cannot and will not risk our prey for your Clan," the older tom said, a low growl following his words. RainClan cats hissed at his words, a few RunningClan cats growling in response. Willowpaw's eyes widened, fearing that a battle would strike out, but Lightningstar let out a yowl, his tail flicking up to the sky where clouds were beginning to drift over the moon.

"This Gathering is over," the orange leader said gruffly, "StoneClan, we're leaving."

* * *

><p>Willowpaw stood outside of the elders den, moss in her jaws as she waited for Frostpaw. As punishment for speaking out, Frostpaw was to clean the elders nests and check them for five suns. The white she-cat had begged her sister to help, and hoping that Frostpaw would change her attitude towards Willowpaw, Willowpaw decided to help. At the moment, Frostpaw was suppose to be getting moss from Wormfur's den, but instead, she was sitting at the fresh-kill pile, chatting with Nightpaw.<p>

"Willowpaw," a gruff voice came from inside the den and the apprentice turned to wee Badfang, the oldest elder, looking at her with his piercing green eyes. Willowpaw walked in, setting the moss down and smiling to him. "Do you mind helping me to Wormfur's? My bone have been aching and I need some of those plants of his."

"Sure thing, Badfang," Willowpaw walked over, giving the older tom her shoulder. He stood, bones cracking as he did so, and leaned on the younger she-cat. They slowly made their way out of the den. Willowpaw glanced to Frostpaw who was now sitting down and eating with Nightpaw. A pang of irritation went through her, but Willowpaw ignored it. Tigerlight would more then likely see his apprentice acting out, then who know's what'll happen.

"Isn't Frostpaw suppose to be cleaning the dens too?" Badfang asked, also looking over to the she-cat.

"Yes, it's her punishment," Willowpaw sighed, "but it's fine, I don't need any help."

"It's kind of you to help your sister, Willowpaw," Badfang said, "but if you take over her duties, then she'll never learn from her mistakes."

"Well, the dens have to be cleaned," Willowpaw mumbled and Badfang let out a rough purr of amusment. They made it to Wormfur's den, the old tom sorting herbs. Her peered up and blinked before helping Badfang in.

"Are those joints and bones of your failing you again, old man?" Wormfur joked, the elder smiling to the medicine cat.

"Very funny," Badfang laughed, "we both know you're older then me."

"Keep it for the stories you tell kits," Wormfur chuckled, nodding to Willowpaw to tell her she could go. "I'll get those herbs for you."

Willowpaw went back to the elders den, working around Losteye, who was asleep soundly, and made a new nest for Badfang. She double checked to make sure the moss was dry and then peeked her head out of the den, looking towards the fresh-kill pile. Nightpaw and Frostpaw were sharing a black bird, feather plucked and sitting off to the side. The apprentice trotted over, saying hello to the two and dipped her head down to pick the feathers up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Frostpaw asked, narrowing her eyes to Willowpaw.

"I," Willowpaw stuttered, eyes wide, "I'm getting them for Badfang's nest. He hasn't been feeling well so I thought-"

"Thought wrong," Frostpaw snorted, wrapping her tail around the feathers, "I'm using them for my nest."

"But Badfang's an elder and-"

"And he's going to die soon anyways," Frostpaw said, rolling her eyes. Willowpaw flinched back, disbelief in her eyes. Nightpaw looked at Frostpaw with wide eyes and then narrowed them, standing. Frostpaw looked up at him with wide eyes. "Is something wrong, Nightpaw?"

"You're what's wrong," the tom snarled, "Willowpaw wants those feathers to help our elders, the cats we can thank for protecting us for so long. You're being selfish. Not only that, but you've changed into tom icy cat that I and your sister frankly don't want to be around. Change your attitude, Frostpaw. If you haven't noticed, Willowpaw is doing _your_ duties, which you were given as punishment. You should be thankful that she helped you in the first place."

Willowpaw looked at the black tom with wide eyes, unsure how to feel. Frostpaw's ears went back flat in embarrassment and fright. Nightpaw's tail lashed and he looked to Willowpaw.

"Come on," he grumbled, leaning down, and picked up the feather, starting to the elders den. Willowpaw looked between him and his torn up sister before following him to the den to finish the job she started.

* * *

><p><strong>StoneClan<strong>

Leader: Lightningstar - brilliant orange tabby tom with orange eyes (Apprentice: Nightpaw)

Deputy: Tigerlight - skinny brown tabby tom with orange eyes (Apprentice: Frostpaw)

Medicine Cat: Wormfur - old, naked tom with pale, blue eyes

Warriors:

Beestripe - light gray she-cat with black stripes and orange eyes

Ringtail - dark gray tom with stripped tail

Darkflower - pretty gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Feverhead - ragged brown tom with blue eyes

Brightface - white-and-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Willowpaw)

Longfur - thick furred brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Stripepaw)

Hareleap - pale brown tom with green eyes

Petalspots - gray-and-brown she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Nightpaw - handsome black tom with orange eyes

Stripepaw - dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Frostpaw - pretty white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Willowpaw - dark gray tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Queens:

Grassshine - pretty pale brown she-cat with light eyes (Expecting Feverhead's kits)

Elders:

Losteye - white she-cat with one blind eye

Badfang - black tom with a crooked jaw

**RainClan**

Leader: Waterstar - silver she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Silverfur - silver tom

Medicine Cat: Quailfeather - pale tabby tom with orange eyes

Warriors:

Sandleg - ginger she-cat with darker legs (Apprentice: Skypaw)

Fishtail - gray tom with stubby tail

Rosepool - ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Stoneclaw - big, gray tabby tom (Apprentice: Onepaw)

Cloudfoot - white tom with big paws

Dawnstripe - pale brown tabby she-cat

Tallear - white tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Skypaw - silver tabby she-cat

Onepaw - pale tabby she-cat

Queens:

Ashwhisker - gray she-cat (Expecting Cloudfoot's kits)

Elders:

Scarnose - black tom with scared nose

**RunningClan**

Leader: Birdstar - pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Robinwing - ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Softpool - pretty cream she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Smallpaw)

Warriors:

Ravenpelt - dark gray tom (Apprentice: Longpaw)

Redfoot - white tom with red paws

Poppyheart - brown tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Duskpaw)

Windfur - white tom with blue eyes

Speckleface - brown, speckled tom

Squirrelstripe - ginger tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Birchpaw)

Blackwing - black she-cat with green eyes

Sootpelt - gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Longpaw - long legged tabby she-cat

Smallpaw - white tom

Birchpaw - brown tabby tom

Duskpaw - black she-cat

Queens:

Spiderfang - brown she-cat (Kits: Quailkit - dappled brown she-cat, Dustkit - brown tom)

Elders:

Coldheart - gray tabby tom

Dewwhisker - cream she-cat


	5. Known

**Summary**: As Willowkit grows up, a frightening prophecy follows her that only grows worse with each passing moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Known<strong>

Willowpaw woke with a start in her nest, the sharp smell of snow and blood still in her nose from her dream. She panted, her pelt warm with fright. The night sky was still out, and the rest of the apprentices were asleep. Willowpaw took a gulp of breath as she stood, walking around her Clanmates and out into camp. The air was crisp and cool, leaf-fall coming soon. Willowpaw scanned the camp, as quiet as it was, she couldn't help but feel as if there was someone out, watching. She heard some leave skitter and turned to see a flash of blue and gray before a bush that surrounded the camp move.

"H-hello?" She called, taking a step towards it, "is someone there?"

"Willowpaw?" A creaky voice came from behind her and Willowpaw jumped, turning to see Wormfur. His eyes were large and mirroring the moon in the sky. "What are you doing awake?"

"Ah, nightmare," she sighed, her fur laying flat, "what about you?"

"Just doing crazy medicine cat things," he mumbled, "but, a nightmare, you say? What happened?"

"Nothing serious," Willowpaw said, paws shuffling, "It's happened a few times."

"Oh, really?" Wormfur asked, tail flicking with curiosity, "continue, please."

"Well, it starts with me hunting, but then this white cat comes out and steals the prey I was about to catch," Willowpaw shivers at the memory, "and then, it starts snowing, like a blizzard, and the prey in the cats mouth is replaced with a kit. Blood is splattered around the cat and then I hear these ... these words. As the frost settles, the clan will parish and blood of blood with be spilled."

Wormfur froze, eyes widening. Willowpaw shook her head with a sigh. The medicine cat stood, clearing his throat. "Do you want some poppy seeds to help you sleep?"

"Please," the apprentice sighed.

They went to Wormfur's den, the medicine cat giving her a few poppy seeds. She thanked the tom, wishing him a goodnight before returning to her den. Wormfur watched her as she walked off, fear prickling his skin. Willowpaw knew of the prophecy about her, and StarClan had willingly shown her many times. Wormfur knew that Willowpaw should have been his apprentice, he should have talked about it with her, but her other destiny ... the prophecy said other wise.

"StarClan," Wormfur rasped, "please be gentle to this young one."

* * *

><p>"And then Tigerlight said I had the best pounce he'd ever seen from one of his apprentices," Frostpaw purred, tail flicking. The four apprentices lay out in the sun, their duties for the morning taken care of. Nightpaw lay next to Frostpaw, tail flicking with slight irritation. Willowpaw lay across from the black tom, chin on her paws and eyes dropping every once in a while. Stripepaw lay next to her, the tabby tom eating a plump sparrow.<p>

"Well," Stripepaw said through his mouthful, "Tigerlight's only had one apprentice before you, and Longfur is a pretty talented warrior."

"Not as talented as I'm going to be," Frostpaw purred happily, leaning against Nightpaw.

"Are you okay, Willowpaw," Nightpaw asked, laying his own chin on his paws to get to eye level with the she-cat, "you seem awfully tired."

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Willowpaw mumbled, "or for the past few nights."

"Have you gone to Wormfur?"

"No," she shook her head, resting her check against her paw as she slumped onto her side, "with Beestripe expecting, I don't want Wormfur to worry about anyone else."

"Beestripe has a good moon until the kits come," Nightpaw said, eyes filled with concern for the she-cat, "you should see Wormfur."

"All he'll do is give me some poppy seeds," she snorted, looking off to the side, "and the last time he did, my nightmare was even more vivid then before."

"Do you want to go hunting?" Nightpaw asked, "Maybe it'll take your mind off your nightmares."

"I want to go hunting," Frostpaw chirped, causing Stripepaw to snort and roll his eyes. Nightpaw glared to the white she-cat, sitting up straight.

"Your sister isn't feeling well," Nightpaw hissed, "and you aren't the least bit concerned?"

"What, Willowpaw?" Frostpaw tilted her head, "She's been having dreams like this for who know's how long. That's why I thought she'd be a medicine cat. Hey, it's not too late to change your mind, Willowpaw! Wormfur's not going to be around forever, you know, and he needs a new apprentice soon."

"Oh, you are such mouse-dung," Stripepaw snorted, licking his jaws free from the sparrow blood, "you just want Willowpaw to leave because you like Nightpaw and Nightpaw is friends with her."

"T-that's not true!" Frostpaw said, fur fluffing up and her pelt heating.

"Come on, Willowpaw," Nightpaw sighed, standing up, "let's go ask if we can go hunting, alone."

Willowpaw glanced to her sister who looked upset and angry, but stood and shook her pelt, following Nightpaw. Stripepaw snickered as the two left and Frostpaw huffed, leaving to the apprentices den. Nightpaw rested his tail on Willowpaw's back, sighing gently. Ahead, Lightningstar was speaking with Darkflower, Brightface and Tigerlight, the three discussing Willowpaw and Frostpaw's apprenticeship. Lightningstar stopped speaking as he watched his apprentice and daughter approuch them.

"Lightningstar Brightface, is it alright if we go hunting?" Nightpaw asked, looking to the two mentors.

"No," Darkflower hissed, "Willowpaw needs to clean the elder's den, doesn't she? Why don't you ask Frostpaw, Nightpaw."

"I finished cleaning the den," Willowpaw said, "and I need to wake up a little. Can I, Brightface?"

"I don't see why not," Brightface said, glaring to Darkflower, "after all, you are _my _apprentice. The fresh-kill pile needs to be filled up a little more as well. Lightningstar?"

The orange tabby tom sent a hard look to his mate who huffed and walked off to the warriors den, tail lashing angrily. The leader sighed, giving the two apprentices a kind smile.

"Go ahead. Come back soon, though, you two both have border patrol later, I believe."

"Yes sir," Nightpaw purred, the two turning and leaving camp.

They walked deep into the forest, a comfortable silence sitting between the two friends. Willowpaw's paws dragged as she walked, the sound of chirping birds filling the air. Nightpaw watched her with worried eyes and yowled with surprise when she tripped forward, almost falling. He gave her his shoulder, sighing as he pushed his muzzle to her ear.

"You're beginning to worry me, Willowpaw," he grumbled, letting her walk on her own once she shook herself a little more awake.

"Sorry," she sighed, scenting the air, "let's hunt. We can talk later."

"I want to talk now," he said, giving her a hard look. Willowpaw froze and looked around before flicking his nose with her tail.

"Let's at least catch a little something before we slack off."

Willowpaw scneted the air again, catching the smell of mice and crouched down, following the smell. Nightpaw sighed, going in the opposite direction towards a blue bird he scented earlier. A few moments later, the apprentice returned to their original sport, Willowpaw with a single mouse and Nightpaw a blue bird. He laied the bird down next to her mouse and then sat, tail curling itself around his paws as his eyes scanned over Willowpaw ragged pelt and sleepy eyes.

"Your nightmares," he said, "what are they about?"

"They're all the same," she mumbled, looking off to the side, explaining the nightmare to him like she did for Wormfur those nights ago. Nightpaw looked at her with sorrow, saddened that there was no way he could protect his friend from her nightmares. He felt useless whenever he was around her, because Willowpaw seemed to able to do whatever she could. Now, though, he felt useless because now her own mind was fighting against her. That, or StarClan was sending her a brutal message that she couldn't understand.

"Willowpaw ...," Nightpaw said, taking a step towards her. She looked up to him, smiling gently, which caught the cat off guard and he froze.

"Don't worry, Nightpaw," she giggled, "I'll be fine."

Nightpaw blinked at her before smiling gently, touching his nose to her ear. "You'll never cease to amaze me."

* * *

><p>As an apprentice for three moons, Willowpaw thought she'd finally be able to get fighting down. But now, as she was pinned down in the clearing, she realized that she may need a lot more training. Nightpaw purred from above her, his paws holding her shoulders down gently.<p>

"Geez, Willowpaw," he chuckled, getting off her, "you need some more practice."

"What do you think I'm doing here for, mouse brain," she grumbled, picking herself up. Brightface purred with amusement ad Longfur chuckled next to her. Tigerlight sat off to the side with Frostpaw who was cleaning her pelt. Stripepaw stood at the farthest end, practicing a move Longfur had taught him earlier. Willowpaw huffed as she face Nightpaw again, narrowing her eyes at the tom. He lept at her, paws outstretched and she dodged to the side, turning and raking her paw across his side. The tom tumbled out of the way before jumping up to his paws and at her, the two rolling around. Willowpaw lifted her back legs, pushing at his belly as her paws clasped around his neck. The tom grumbled as he jumped off of her and skidded to the side, panting.

"That's enough," Tigerlight said, filling int for Lightningstar, who had left to speak with Waterstar about the territory he'd lent her Clan, "Frostpaw, I want you and Willowpaw to train now."

Frostpaw purred happily as she took Nightpaw's place, crouching down and her tail lashing. Willowpaw huffed and crouched as well, the sisters circling each other. Frostpaw lept through the air and Willowpaw rolled out of the way. Before she could get onto her paws, Frostpaw jumped onto her back, pinning the she-cat down. Willowpaw wiggled before going limp a moment, Frostpaw's pressure letting up. Willowpaw arched her back, making the white she-cat fly off her back. Willowpaw turned around as Frostpaw tried to regain balance. Willowpaw saw her chance and jumped forward, pinning Frostpaw back.

"Yes!" Willowpaw exclaimed, holding the she-cat down. Nightpaw yowled happily for the she-cat, Brightface praising her apprentice from the side. Willowpaw purred and looked to her mentor. Frostpaw snarled and her paw shot up, claws out as she slashed Willowpaw's cheek.

"Frostpaw!" Tigerlight growled, Willowpaw wincing in pain as she jumped off her sister, cheek bleeding.

"She started it!" The white she-cat yowled, glaring to Willowpaw. Willowpaw shrunk back as Frostpaw's claws dug into the ground. She walked toward the tabby, teeth bared. "You're lucky I didn't finish it right then and there, Willow_claw_."

"Enough!" Brightface growled, stepping between the two. She looked to Tigerlight who was shocked. "You better learn how to control your apprentice, Tigerlight."

"That's no way you speak to your deputy," Frostpaw snarled, "kittypet!"

"Frostpaw!" Tigerlight snarled, grabbing his apprentice by the scruff and pulling her back, "I don't know what has gotten into you, but Lightningstar will be hearing about this incident as soon as he comes back."

"Come on," Brightface growled, curling her tail protectively around Willowpaw, "let's get Wormfur to look at that gash."

Willowpaw gave her sister one last long look before turning and following her mentor. They walked to the camp in silence, Willowpaw's head down and Brightface's pelt still bristled with anger. The warrior had many words to say about Frostpaw, but bit her tongue to keep herself from spitting them out. She glanced down to her apprentice, who seemed upset.

"It's not your fault," Brightface said, "Frostpaw was the one who attacked you. Lightningstar will understand."

"I'm not worried about there," Willowpaw mumbled, "I'm worried about Frostpaw. She's changed."

"Apprenticeship can do that to a cat," Brightface murmured.

"Is it true, what she said, though," Willowpaw looked up to the white and ginger she-cat, "were you a kittypet?"

"That's right," Brightface sighed, "you weren't born yet."

"So you were?"

"Yes," Brightface said, "but my Twolegs left me. Longfur, who was an apprentice at the time, found me in leaf-bare with Tigerlight. They took me back to camp and the leader at the time, Ashstar, let me join. Your father became the deputy a moon later after your mothers brother was exiled."

"Willowclaw ...," Willowpaw mumbled, "I've heard Darkflower speak about him. She hated him."

"Yes," Brightface nodded, "and it surprised us when she named you."

"It's because I remind her of him," Willowpaw said, "I look like him. That's what Darkflower said."

"Yes, I suppose you resemble him in a way," Brightface said, "though your eyes are much warmer then his. Frostpaw has his eyes. He was a very strong and intelligent cat, he just used his skills the wrong way."

"I guess ...," Willowpaw shrugged and the two entered camp.

"Go see Wormfur," Brightface said, "I will see if Lightningstar has returned."

Willowpaw nodded and walked over to the medicine cats den. The tom sat in the back, hunched over herbs. He tail lashed about and he was mumbling under his breath. Willowpaw called out his name and he didn't move. She took a step closer, calling out louder. The toms ear twitched and he turned around, eyes wide.

"I-I'm sorry Willowpaw," he said, turning all the way around, "I was ... StarClan was talking to me. What happened to you?"

"Frostpaw, she ... battle training."

"Oh my," Wormfur mumbled, sniffing at the wound. Willowpaw winced and Wormfur leaned back, tail flicking. "You'll be fine, it's very shallow. It should close up by tonight. Just try not to get any dirt in it."

"Yes, Wormfur," Willowpaw said, turning around to leave.

"Willowpaw, how are you sleeping?"

"Just fine, thank you," Willowpaw said, trotting out of the den. Wormfur watched her with narrowed eyes, but turned around and continued sorting his herbs.

Willowpaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile, nosing through it. She picked out a vole and settled down with a sigh, taking a bite from the prey. She heard the entrance rustle, but didn't bother to look over her shoulder. Nightpaw's scent drifted towards her and soon she felt the tom lay down next to her, pelt pressed against hers. He lay his head in his paws, watching her as she continued eating. He didn't say a word, his presence itself comforting her.

When she finished, she rested her own head on her paws, closing her eyes as she let a loud breath out through her nose. Nightpaw began licking her head and ears, comforting the tired, worn out she-cat. She let out a low purr slowly, glad that he was there to help her.

"You know," he said, "I'm not always going to be around to watch out for you like some kit."

Willowpaw purred in amusement, the tom chuckling as well as he continued grooming her.

"Your warriors ceremony is soon, though, right?" She asked, eyes still closed as Nightpaw hummed in acknowledgment. "You and Stripepaw have both trained hard."

"So have you and Frostpaw. You two are only a few moons behind us."

"True," she mumbled, slowly beginning to drift off to sleep. She was jolted away and Nightpaw nudged her shoulder with his muzzle.

"Come on," he murmured lowly, "let's get you to your nest before you start drooling all over the fresh-kill."

"I don't _drool_," she snorted, standing up and stretching. Nightpaw purred in amusement, the two walking towards the apprentice den. Stripepaw was inside ears up when the two walked in. Willowpaw gave in a confused look. "Stirpepaw, why are you in here?"

"Frostpaw went to Lightningstar's den. Longfur let me off since he had to report the accident to Lightningstar too. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Willowpaw purred, "jut tired."

"Yeah, so go to sleep," Nightpaw said, nudging her to her nest. Willowpaw rolled her eyes was walked over to the moss nest and settled into it, curling her tail around her nose. Nightpaw laid in his nest as well, watching her from the far side the the den. Once she drifted off, he looked to his brother who was giving him a smirk. Nightpaw rolled his eyes before turning onto his side and falling asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Willowpaw woke in the apprentices den, yawning. She slept well that night, no nightmares. Maybe it was because Nightpaw and her had battle trained together, making her worn out. The apprentices den was empty, though, and camp looked empty. Willowpaw stood and shook her pelt out. She had a boarder patrol today with Brightface, Longfur, and Stripepaw. Willowpaw walked out of the den and looked around.<p>

The camp was empty, like she saw, with the exception of a few birds that flew about in the sky. Willowpaw squinted as she saw a flash of gray in the willow tree. A cat.

"Who is that?" She called.

"Willowpaw ...," a cool voice came from the tree and the cat jumped down. His pelt was dark gray, tabby stripes running along it, much like her own pelt. Icy, blue eyes looked into Willowpaw's orange ones and she realized who it was.

"Willowclaw ...," she mumbled and the tom purred happily.

"Glad you know your mother told you about me," he smiled, settling down, "I've been meaning to speak with you."

"Where's my Clan," she said, looking around frantically, "what's going on."

"Oh, Willowpaw," Willowclaw sighed, shacking his head, "you're in StarClan."

* * *

><p><strong>StoneClan<strong>

Leader: Lightningstar - brilliant orange tabby tom with orange eyes (Apprentice: Nightpaw)

Deputy: Tigerlight - skinny brown tabby tom with orange eyes (Apprentice: Frostpaw)

Medicine Cat: Wormfur - old, naked tom with pale, blue eyes

Warriors:

Beestripe - light gray she-cat with black stripes and orange eyes

Ringtail - dark gray tom with stripped tail

Darkflower - pretty gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Feverhead - ragged brown tom with blue eyes

Brightface - white-and-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Willowpaw)

Longfur - thick furred brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Stripepaw)

Hareleap - pale brown tom with green eyes

Petalspots - gray-and-brown she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Nightpaw - handsome black tom with orange eyes

Stripepaw - dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Frostpaw - pretty white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Willowpaw - dark gray tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Queens:

Grassshine - pretty pale brown she-cat with light eyes (Expecting Feverhead's kits)

Elders:

Losteye - white she-cat with one blind eye

Badfang - black tom with a crooked jaw


	6. Alone

**Summary**: As Willowkit grows up, a frightening prophecy follows her that only grows worse with each passing moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Alone<strong>

Willowpaw stepped back from Willowclaw, the tom's tail flicking around. The she-cat looked around with wide eyes. There was no way she was in StarClan, there was no way _Willowclaw_ could be in StarClan. He betrayed his Clan.

"This is just a dream," Willowpaw mumbled to herself, "it's a dream."

"I called you here, Willowpaw," the tom said, eyes growing serious, "I came to explain the prophecy-,"

"Prophecy?" Willowpaw hissed, "What prophecy?"

"Those dreams you've been having," the tom took a step towards her, "the nightmares. They're a prophecy from StarClan. I got them too when I was an apprentice but ... but I never understood."

"What do you mean?" Willowpw asked, "Are you saying ...,"

"I don't have a lot of time," the tom said, looking over his shoulder, "but you must understand that you can't trust those closest to you. Only under the protection of the night sky will you be safe."

"W-what does that mean?" Willowpaw begged, stepping towards the tom.

"Go, Willowpaw," Willowclaw said, "your Clan is waiting for you."

* * *

><p>"Willowpaw!" A yowl echoed in the den and Willowpaw jerked up, eyes wide. Frostpaw stood in front of her, fangs bared. Willowpaw shrunk back at her sister's stature. The she-cat turned around, tail lashing. "Lightningstar wants to talk to you."<p>

Willowpaw watched as her sister left the den before standing up and shaking her pelt out. She licked it down and walked out of the den herself, sighing when she saw the familiar sight of her Clanmates. Grassshine lay out of the nursery, basking in the sun, belly round with kits. Stripepaw and Petalspots were sharing a sparrow as Hareleap, Beestripe, Feverhead, and Ringtail left for a patrol. Tigerlight and Frostpaw sat by the elders den, Losteye talking to the deputy animatedly. Willowpaw spotted her father sitting outside of his bramble and fern den, Darkflower laying next to him.

"Lightningstar, Darkflower," Willowpaw mumbled to her parents, nodding to both of them when she got close to them.

"Willowpaw," Darkflower said emotionlessly.

"Willowpaw," Lightningstar had concern laced in his voice as he looked at the scab on his daughters cheek, "so it is true, Frostpaw attacked you."

"We were battle training," Willowpaw said, "and she scratched me when I pinned her down. I think she was upset, is all."

"You shouldn't stick up for your sisters actions, Willowpaw," Lightningstar said lowly, "she broke the Warrior Code and she is being punished for it. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine, Lighningstar," the tabby she-cat purred, making her father smile gently. He leaned down, pressing his nose to her ear.

"Go on. You, Brightface, Nightpaw and I have a hunting patrol soon. Get something to eat."

Willowpaw nodded and trotted off to the fresh-kill pile. Nightpaw walked into camp from the dirtplace and purred to Willowpaw as he settled next to her, picking out a mouse for himself. Willowpaw dragged a vole out, licking her lips as she leaned down to take a big bite.

"We're going hunting," Nightpaw purred, "I think we're going to be assessed."

"Maybe you, warrior," Willowpaw purred, "but I have a few moons to go."

"Well, you can still have an assessment," Nightpaw shrugged, "Lightningstar gives me one every moon to see my progress. He's impressed."

"Geez, you're starting to sound like Frostpaw," Willowpaw giggled, making the tom cringe.

"I hope I don't sound that bad."

Willowpaw giggled and shook her head, continuing on with her meal. Nightpaw continued as well, the two sitting in comfortable silence. Stripepaw and Petalspots finished their meal and soon began sharing tongues, the sun high in the air. Willowpaw purred happily as the warm sun, taking in the last of the heat as she could as leaf-fall approached. In that moment, she felt as everything was normal. No prophecy, no angry Frostpaw and no strange cats visiting her in her dreams. She felt as if she were a regular apprentice.

"Willowpaw," Brightface's voice pulled Willowpaw back to reality, "Nightpaw. Time to go on our patrol."

* * *

><p>"Nightpaw," Frostpaw gasped, Willowpaw standing next to the black tom, "that squirrel is <em>huge<em>."

"Thanks," Nightpaw purred, "Willowpaw chased it right into my paws. It was a joined effort."

Willowpaw rolled her eyes, two mice in her mouth. It was true, she did help the tom, but all she did was frighten the squirrel when she'd caught one of the mice she held. The three apprentices walked over to the fresh-kill pile, Frostpaw acting like her old self. Willowpaw laid the mice down and Nightpaw excused himself, taking the squirrel over to the nursery for Grassshine. Frostpaw pouted a little, but then turned to Willowpaw with a wide smile.

"Want to share one of those mice?" The white she-cat asked her sister.

"Yeah," Willowpaw purred, happy to have her sister back to normal. The two laid down and began sharing the mouse, chatting idly about the weather and their training. After attacking Willowpaw, Frostpaw was put on elder duty for two moons. She was only a few suns into the duty, but she was beginning to slowly get use to it.

"I'm sorry, though," Frostpaw sighed, "for what I did ... and said. I don't know what happened it just ...,"

"It's okay," Willowpaw purred, "I know you didn't mean it. No hard feelings."

"Thanks _Sneeze_paw," Frostpaw giggled.

"Whatever you say, _Snore_paw," Willowpaw smiled.

"Do I really snore?"

"Not as much," Willowpaw hummed, pushing the rest of the kill towards Frostpaw to finish, "but I do wake up to you sometimes."

Frostpaw rolled her eyes, tail twitching as she continued with her meal. Willowpaw purred happily and turned when she saw a flash of orange out of the corner of her eye. Lightningstar was walking out of his den, Longfur behind him. The long-haired tabby tom nodded to Lightningstar once before trotting off towards the warriors den where Brightface sat. The two nodded to one another before Longfur disappeared inside the den for a moment.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey," Lightningstar yowled, "join beneath the Tall Willow for a Clan meeting."

"Nightpaw and Stripepaw must be being appointed warriors!" Willowpaw exclaimed, turning to watch Nightpaw walk out of the nursery with a confused look. Stripepaw came out from the apprentices den, yawning. The two brothers settled down, Frostpaw and Willowpaw joining them. Nightpaw went to ask what was going on, but before he could, Lightningstar called him and Stripepaw up.

"I, Lightningstar," the leader started, looking across to the Clan, "leaders of StoneClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Stripepaw and Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the tabby tom said with a shaking voice.

"I do as well," the black tom said, nodding briskly.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan," Lightningstar said smiling to the two apprentices, "I give you your warrior names. Stripepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Stripefur. StarClan honors your loyalty and honest and we welcome you as a full warrior of StoneClan."

Stripefur lowered his head to the leader before stepping back, smiling brightly to his brother.

"Nightpaw," Lightningstar said, lifting his chin as his own apprentice stepped forward, "from this moment on you will be known as Nightfall. StarClan honored your leadership skills, intelligence and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of StoneClan."

Nightfall nodded to his old mentor, lowering his head to the tom in the tree. The Clan began chanting the two new warriors names, Willowpaw's ears almost falling off when Frostpaw cheered Nightfall's name. When the Clan stopped, Lightningstar nodded to all of them.

"I also have news about RainClan," he rumbled, "since leaf-fall is coming, I've taken back the territory we lent them. Tensions are raising because of the coming up season, but they should fall once over. Meeting over."

"Nightfall," Frostpaw purred as the two apprentice trotted up to the new warriors, "I like it."

"Stripefur, that's a perfect name for you," Willowpaw laughed, flicking her tail to the tabby toms pelt. Stripefur purred with amusement before excusing himself, trotting off to where Petalspots stood at the fresh-kill pile.

"You two are just two moons away now," Nightfall purred, flicking Frostpaw's ear with his tail, "I wonder what your names will be."

"I want to have a cool name like you," Frostpaw purred, "maybe Frostlight would be nice, after my awesome mentor."

"Or Frostpelt," Willowpaw chuckled, her sister sending her a glare. Willowpaw frowned and then the three cats attentions were pulled towards the nursery where a loud yowl came from.

"Grassshine ...," Nightfall said, confusion in his eyes, "but she still has a while until ...,"

Wormfur raced from his den with a mouthful of herbs and cobwebs. Feverhead joined him, the tom worried. They disappeared inside the den and all the cats in the clearing froze as they heard the others in the den mutter and hissing to each other. Willowpaw flinched at the sound of a cat in pain, Nightfall gently resting his tail on her shoulders to sooth her.

"Grassshine is strong," the new warrior mumbled, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"New kits would be a blessing from StarClan," Frostpaw said, "and hopefully they'll be strong, warrior material."

"Or medicine cat," Willowpaw said, looking over to the empty medicine cats den, "Wormfur could sure use an apprentice."

"Yes," Nightfall said, eyes glazing over, "he sure could."

* * *

><p>Willowpaw let out a gruff breath as she tugged at the moss that hung from the willow tree branches. Even though she was an apprentice, not to mention an older apprentice, she was still put on duties like cleaning the elders den. A soft layer of snow had covered the ground, causing all the moss in the forest to become moist with water. She huffed as she tugged at the clump of moss hanging from the branched, hissing as she lost her balance on the branch, claws scraping at the bark as she slid off. She yowled loudly as she landed on her side, snow toppling over her.<p>

"Look," a squeal came from outside of the snow pile, "it's moving!"

"Ha ha," Willowpaw chuckled, poking her head out of the snow to see the two new kits of StoneClan looking at her with wide eyes, "now go back to the nursery, you'll catch a cold."

"But Willowpaw," the smaller one, a pale tabby she-cat, whined, "we want to help the elders!"

"Yeah, Sunkit and me really want to help!" The tom mewed, eyes wide.

"Well, you can help her out," a deep purr came from the other side of the tree, Nightfall walking over, out from the Lightingstar's den, "if you leave her to her duties."

"Nightfall!" the two kits purred, jumping on the young warrior. The tom purred and pushed the kits away with a chuckle.

"Now, go along," he nudged each of them with his muzzle, "Grassshine is probably worried about you two."

"Okay," Sunkit sighed, "come on Volekit, let's go."

Willowpaw watched as the kits ran off, shaking the last of the snow from her fur. She scowled as she noticed the moss she picked was not covered in snow. There was no way she could use that for the elders den. Nightfall looked to the moss as well, walking closer to his friend. he picked it up with a claw and Willowpaw grumbled.

"Want me to jump up and get more for you?" Nightfall asked, tossing the ruined moss to the side.

"No, I've got it," Willowpaw said, flicking her tail in aggravation, "have you seen Frostpaw, though? I thought she was suppose to help me out."

"She went on a hunting patrol with Stripefur, Hareleap and Petalspots went hunting. Tigerlight lead the patrol."

"Oh," Willowpaw sighed, "of course."

"Still don't want help?" Nightfall purred.

"I suppose ...," Willowpaw looked up at the tree, "but, just for a moment. I was suppose to have this done ages ago."

The two jumped up into the willow tree, climbing a few branched before working together to loosen the moss clinging to it. Nightfall sat on the branch above the she-cat, tail lashing as he clawed the moss. Willowpaw huffed as it fell on her head, glaring up at the tom with her orange eyes through the moss. Nightfall purred happily, going back to his job and grabbed a mouthful of the moss, gracefully jumping from the tree. Willowpaw followed him, the two trotting over to the elders den.

"Willowpaw," Badfang purred, the black tom standing up from his den to stretch, "happy to see you."

"Here to clean your den," she mumbled through the moss, dropping it to the den floor.

"Willowpaw's here?" the old, white she-cat in the other nest rasped.

"Their here to change our nests," Badfang purred to the she-cat, "Nightfall's here as well."

"It's about time. By nest has been getting flat and your sister didn't take the thorns out of it."

"Easy, Losteye," Badfang purred, walking over to her so Willowpaw could start on his nest, "I'll go grab us some fresh-kill."

"Actually," Nightfall said, "a patrol should be returning soon. They'll have fresh-kill."

"I guess I can wait that long," Losteye grumbled, standing up as Willowpaw moved to clean the she-cats den, "and I hope they actually catch something. The prey may be hiding."

"I'm sure they will," Nightfall purred.

"There," Willowpaw purred, "all made. I hope there are no thorns in there for you."

Losteye settled back down into her nest, shifting around and purred happily, thanking the apprentice. Badfang returned to his own nest, nodding to the apprentice. Willowpaw hoped them a good day before leaving with Nightfall. The tom stretched, claws digging into the ground. Willowpaw smiled at him before scanning the camp. Lightningstar and Darkflower were sitting outside of the leaders den, talking. Brightface and Longfur were sharing tongues. Feverhead was trotting in from a guard shift, him and Ringtail nodding to one another as they shifted position, the long haired tom running to see his mate and kits. Beestripe was walking out of the medicine cats den, coughing gently.

"I hope she gets better soon," Nightfall mumbled, watching his mother with weary eyes, "Wormfur said he's running out of herbs fro her."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Willowpaw assured him, resting her tail on his shoulder, "Beestripe is strong."

At that moment, a yowl came from outside of the camp and everyone turned, watching as the hunting patrol that had gone out early sprinted into camp, covered in wounds. Nightfall ran over to them, eyes wide. Frostpaw had a slash over her shoulder and her back was bleeding, white fur stained red. Stripefur was panting behind her, his tabby pelt covered in scratchs. Petalspots was lening on him, ear torn and eye swelled closed with a cut of it. Hareleap was talking to Nightfall, words rushed and running together.

"What in StarClan's name happened!" Lightningstar yowled, walking over to the patrol with his mate behind him. Willowpaw watched from afar, not wanting to interrupt in them.

"RainClan," Hareleap swallowed, "they attacked."

"We were hunting along the boarder," Frostpaw said, shaking in her pelt, "and they sprang out of no where! Tigerlight told us to retreat but ...," she let out a sob, turning and burying her face in Nightfall's shoulder. The tom wrapped his tail around she she-cat protectively, looking down at her with sadness. He looked across the clearing to Willowpaw who gasped.

"We were going to bring him back," Hareleap said, hanging his head, "but there were too many RainClan cats, we had to ... I'm sorry, Lightningstar."

The leader stood in place in a daze, orange eyes staring off. Tigerlight had been his deputy since the beginning of his leadership moons ago. The two were close and now Tigerlight was gone. The patrol waited for his orders, along with the Clan watching close by. Darkflower rested her tail on his shoulders, gently calling his name.

"Ringtail," Nightfall called out, looking towards the camp entrance where the gray tom stood, "take Beestripe and Longfur to retrieve Tigerlights body. Your four, go to Wormfur to have him check your wounds. Darkflower, make sure Lightningstar's okay."

Willowpaw blinked as she watched her friend take charge. he father was lead away and to his den. the three cats Nightfall assigned to leave did so quickly. The black tom looked down to Frostpaw, mumbling something before licking her head and pushing her away towards the medicine cats den. He looked across the clearing to Willowpaw with sorrow filled eyes.

Everything was changing.

* * *

><p><strong>StoneClan<strong>

Leader: Lightningstar - brilliant orange tabby tom with orange eyes

Deputy: Unknown

Medicine Cat: Wormfur - old, naked tom with pale, blue eyes

Warriors:

Beestripe - light gray she-cat with black stripes and orange eyes

Ringtail - dark gray tom with stripped tail

Darkflower - pretty gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Feverhead - ragged brown tom with blue eyes

Brightface - white-and-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Willowpaw)

Longfur - thick furred brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Hareleap - pale brown tom with green eyes

Petalspots - gray-and-brown she-cat with blue eyes

Nightfall - handsome black tom with orange eyes

Stripefur - dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Frostpaw - pretty white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Willowpaw - dark gray tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Queens:

Grassshine - pretty pale brown she-cat with light eyes (Kits: Sunkit - pale tabby she-cat, Volekit - thick-furred brown tom)

Elders:

Losteye - white she-cat with one blind eye

Badfang - black tom with a crooked jaw


	7. Deputy

**Summary**: As Willowkit grows up, a frightening prophecy follows her that only grows worse with each passing moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Deputy<strong>

As the sun began to lower itself in the sky, tensions in the camp began to raise. Lightningstar had yet to announce the new deputy of StoneClan and Frostpaw was still without a mentor. Darkflower and the leader had been away in his den since the patrol returned. Willowpaw lay at the mouth of the apprentices den, tail flicking nervously as she watched the camp.

Tigerlights body had been brought into camp, Frostpaw still laying over her dead mentor. Nightfall sat next to her, his tail over his shoulders. Longfur sat on the other side, looking down at his old mentor, eyes filled with sadness. Brightface sat next to him, comforting her friend. Willowpaw swallowed thickly, turning her head away and closing her eyes in sadness. Tigerlight was a great deputy and would have made a great leader. RainClan wasn't going to get away with what they had done.

"StoneClan," Lightningstar's voice came from the mouth of his den. The tom's eyes looked hollow, Willowpaw approaching the leader with her clanmates. The orange tabby tom looked over the entire clan, Darkflower sitting next to him. "We've lost an amazing warrior, deputy and one of StoneClans most promising leaders. May Tigerlight find rest in StarClan."

All the cats murmured the same, bowing their heads in respect.

"Frostpaw, I understand that you need a new mentor," Lightningstar said, looking to his daughter, "and I a new deputy. I've thought hard, and there is only one cat that Tigerlight and I had ever discussed whom would be a fantastic deputy and eventually leader. Though young, he shows great promise and skill, despite never having an apprentice. That is why, Nightfall, you are going to mentor Frostpaw and I ask you to be my deputy."

The young black tom gasped, flinching back in surprise. Frostpaw squealed with delight, Willowpaw scoffing at how fast she'd forgotten her old mentor. The white she-cat pushed her nose eagerly against Nightfall's and the tom continued to blink in surprise.

"I-I'd be honored, Lightningstar," Nightfall said, dipping his head, "but ... are you sure there is not a better cat who could take this position?"

"I think I can speak for the whole clan," Lightningstar rumbled, "that you are the best option for us."

All the cats nodded and began to chant the new deputies name, making him look around with awe. He looked down to Frostpaw who smiled brightly to him. Willowpaw watched her friend as he was congratulated, her own heart warm for hi achievement. Lightningstar returned to his den with Darkflower, still upset. Nightfall turned to Willowpaw, smiling to her and the she-cat smiled back, going to walk up to him to congratulate him when Frostpaw lurched forward, asking him what they were going to do.

She gave a weak smile to the now busy tom and turned, leaving him to his duties so she could get some rest for the night.

* * *

><p>"And then I caught the rabbit," Longstripe purred to her friend, "and thats how I passed my assessment!"<p>

Willowpaw purred happily for her friends achievement. The young warrior seemed to beam with pride. Sootpelt sat next to his friend, purring loudly. The usually quite tom was lively tonight at the Gathering and Willowpaw was happy to see him come out of his shell a little more. Longstripe was right, the tom did have a sense of rightness, Willowpaw being able to hold a long discussion about RainClan and how their situation could be fixed between the two of them. She found a new respect for the tom when he said that he would be more then happy to lend land for the clan if he was the leader.

"All the clans need one another in order to survive," he explained, flicking his tail as he watched Lightningstar and Birdstar talk, "thee are and will always be three of us. If we don't help one another then StarClan won't be happy. Not only that, but we're suppose to help one another no matter what."

"RainClan is here," Longstripe hissed to the two as the clan walked in.

They looked more fragile then before, their pelts clinging to their bones. Willowpaw watched in horror as they sat away from the other two clans in a group. A tom she met before, Tallear, was hunched over and his eyes were hollow. Willowpaw remembers how friendly the tom had been when she first met her. She turned to where the leaders gathered, Nightfall sitting below the rocks. He was watching RainClan with hurt eyes.

"Waterstar," Lightningstar greeted as the she-cat jumped up, looking as weak as her clan.

"Lightningstar, Birdstar," she nodded to them both before looking out to the clans, "this Gathering will begin. The river has frozen over and prey is scarce. We have successfully achieved a peice of land from StoneClan," she hissed glaring to the tom, "in the process, our warrior Sandleg was injured and sent to the elders den for being blinded by one of yours, Lightningstar."

"You murdered Tigerlight," the orange tabby hissed, "and StoneClan will do whatever it needs to get that land back, tooth and claw."

Hisses and yowls of encourage came from StoneClan. Willowpaw looked at her clanmates with wide, frightened eyes. She caught eyes with Nightfall who looked as distressed as her. Frostpaw sat next to her, fire in her blue eyes as she glared to the RainClan cats. Longstripe pushed herself into Willowpaw for comfort, but the she-cat stood and mumbled she had to leave before trotting out of the clearing. A fight was going to begin if the clans kept this up.

"Enough," a rough voice yowled, Wormfur stepping forward from the small group of medicine cats, "StarClan is upset. You two can formally make an agreement once the Gathering is over."

The leaders all looked to Wormfur, pelts laying flat. He was the eldest tom in all the Clans and all of the leaders respected him. He'd saved more then just StoneClan lives, which made his words mean more then they would have from any other cat. Waterstar growled and then glared to the two toms.

"RainClan, we're leaving."

* * *

><p>Willowpaw gasped as she woke up in a star filled field. She sat up with shaking legs and looked around. In front of her stood Willowclaw, the tom giving her a sorrow filled look. Her pelt prickled with fright and anger as she snarled to the tom.<p>

"What do you want traitor?" she asked.

"To help you," Willowclaw said, "the prophecy ... I know how to fulfill it now."

"And why would I want your help?"

"Because," Willowclaw growled, glaring to his niece, "you don't know what to do and if you keep going on with the way you are now, your sister and Nightfall could get hurt."

Willowpaw scowled at the tom's words, but if her sister and friend were in danger, there was no way she could ignore her relative now. She let out a shaking sigh as she watched Willowclaw smiled and looked over his shoulder, tail flicking. A black she-cat appeared from thin air, orange eyes glowing. She smiled to Willowclaw before looking to Willowpaw. She settled down next to Willowclaw who looked at her with nothing but love.

"Hello Willowpaw," the she-cat said, her voice light and airy. Willowpaw relaxed at her words, a familiar, soothing feeling falling over her. The she-cat purred happily. "My name is Nightwind."

"Nightwind ...," Willowpaw mumbled, closing her eyes. A sudden flash of a younger version of the she-cat passed. Nightwind laughing and jumping around in a small stream, and then the she-cat sitting next to Willowpaw with loving eyes as they sat at a Gathering, and lastley, looking at her across the battle feild, nothing but hate in her eyes. Willowpaw gasped as her eyes opened and she searched the ground with her orange eyes as if the answers were there, but then looking up to the two cats. "I-I remember you! B-but that wasn't ...,"

"That was my memory," Willowclaw said, shame washing over his face. He looked to Nightwind before looking past the she-cat. "As the frost settles, the clan will parish and blood of blood will be spilled."

"The prophecy," Willowpaw said, "but how did you ...,"

The she-cat trailed off as he mind began to race. She looked from Nightwind to Willowclaw and then to her own paws. There must be a reason her and the tom look so alike, and the way Nightwind gives off a comforting feeling, it reminded her of ...

"Are were your reincarnations?" Willowpaw squeaked. "Nightfall and I ... are we ...,"

"Not exactly," Willowclaw said, ear twitching as he gave Nightwind a long look, "that same prophecy was given to me when I was alive and ... I didn't fulfill it. Because of that, StarClan passed it down to the next generation. Sadly, it was you, Willowpaw and your sister."

"Frostpaw," Willowpaw said, confused, "what does Frostpaw have to do with this?"

"As the frost settles ...," Nightwind said gently, as Willowpaw's eyes widened.

"The clan will parish and blood of blood will be spilled." Willowpaw finished, tears watering. She felt her shoulders grow heavy as she hung her head. "Frostpaw's going to ...,"

"Willowpaw," Nightwind said gently, "please, just take a breath."

"No, I-I can't ... I have to go."

* * *

><p>Willowpaw sat at the base of the willow tree as the moon hung high in the air. Her shoulders shook as she took big breaths, snow laying around her. A few flakes fell and she shook her pelt free of the flakes. The camp was silent, everyone in their dens. A few light bugs flew around, but other then them, it felt as if there was nothing alive around her. She looked up at the moon with begging eyes, looking over the stars, her ancestors, hoping to find some answers.<p>

"Willowpaw ...," Nightfall's voice came from behind her and she didn't move, just allowed the tom to walk over and sit next to her. His tail wrapped itself around hers and he leaned into her, looking down with concerned eyes. "What's wrong? You've been sitting out here for a while."

"Nightmare," she mumbled.

"I thought you said you were going to go to Wormfur for those?" He pushed his nose into her ear and Willowpaw closed her eyes.

"Grassshine's kits came too early and ... RainClan. I just ...,"

"Willowpaw, you're going to be a warrior soon" Nightfall said, "and you need to be on your best. If you're not feeling well ..."

"I'm fine," Willowpaw sighed, turning and nuzzling the tom's chest. "Don't worry about me, really. I'm fine."

"But I do worry about you," Nightfall whispered, licking her cheek before looking her in the eye, "I worry about you because ... because I love you, Willowpaw."

Willowpaw looked at him with wide eyes, her heart picking up. Nightfall blinked at her, waiting to see her reaction. She smiled slowly to him and purred gently, touching her nose to his cheek.

"I love you too, Nightfall."

"Oh, StarClan," he chuckled, "you scared me for a moment while you were quiet."

Willowpaw laughed as the tom licked her ear, purring loudly. Willowpaw nuzzled him once more before sighing.

"I should try to rest now," she said, "you scheduled me for morning patrol."

"If you need, Frostpaw and I can take over that tomorrow," Nightfall said, "I don't want you to be too worn out."

"I'll be fine, _deputy_," she snorted, "and you should rest too. It's late."

"Whatever you say, kit," he teased the smaller she-cat and she glared at him before flicking his nose with her tail and turning to return to her den. Frostpaw lay in her own nest and Willowpaw froze at the sight of her frozen blue eyes locked on her. Frostpaw sniffed and lifted her head as she watched Willowpaw lay down in her own den.

"What went on out there?" the she-cat asked cooly.

"Nothing. Nightfall was just asking what was wrong," Willowpaw sniffed, resting her chin on her paws, "I'm awfully tired now, though, so I think I'll go to sleep."

"You two seemed pretty close out there," Frostpaw narrowed her eyes slightly, "you do know that I'm in love with him Willowpaw, right?"

Willowpaw huffed and glared to her sister. As if Willowpaw didn't know that, Frostpaw made it clear ever since they were kits that she'd end up with Nightpaw. True, it was only natural. She was the daughter of the leader and he was one of the best in the Clan, and Lightningstar's apprentice. Darkflower even seemed to be trying to get her favorite daughter together with the tom. But now, things were going to change.

"If you betrayed your own sister like that," Frostpaw continued, "than who knows what you could do to our clan."

Willowpaw growled lowly to tell her sister to stop talking and Frostpaw only snorted before also falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>StoneClan<strong>

Leader: Lightningstar - brilliant orange tabby tom with orange eyes

Deputy: Nightfall - handsome black tom with orange eyes (Apprentice: Frostpaw)

Medicine Cat: Wormfur - old, naked tom with pale, blue eyes

Warriors:

Beestripe - light gray she-cat with black stripes and orange eyes

Ringtail - dark gray tom with stripped tail

Darkflower - pretty gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Feverhead - ragged brown tom with blue eyes

Brightface - white-and-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Willowpaw)

Longfur - thick furred brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Hareleap - pale brown tom with green eyes

Petalspots - gray-and-brown she-cat with blue eyes

Stripefur - dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Frostpaw - pretty white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Willowpaw - dark gray tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Queens:

Grassshine - pretty pale brown she-cat with light eyes (Kits: Sunkit - pale tabby she-cat, Volekit - thick-furred brown tom)

Elders:

Losteye - white she-cat with one blind eye

Badfang - black tom with a crooked jaw

**RainClan**

Leader: Waterstar - silver she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Silverfur - silver tom

Medicine Cat: Quailfeather - pale tabby tom with orange eyes

Warriors:

Fishtail - gray tom with stubby tail

Rosepool - ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Stoneclaw - big, gray tabby tom (Apprentice: Onepaw)

Cloudfoot - white tom with big paws

Dawnstripe - pale brown tabby she-cat

Tallear - white tom with green eyes

Skystripe - silver tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Onepaw - pale tabby she-cat

Queens:

Ashwhisker - gray she-cat (Expecting Cloudfoot's kits)

Elders:

Scarnose - black tom with scared nose

Sandleg - ginger she-cat with darker legs

**RunningClan**

Leader: Birdstar - pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Robinwing - ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Softpool - pretty cream she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Smallpaw)

Warriors:

Ravenpelt - dark gray tom

Redfoot - white tom with red paws

Poppyheart - brown tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Duskpaw)

Windfur - white tom with blue eyes

Speckleface - brown, speckled tom

Squirrelstripe - ginger tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Birchpaw)

Blackwing - black she-cat with green eyes

Sootpelt - gray tom with blue eyes

Longstripe - long legged tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Smallpaw - white tom

Birchpaw - brown tabby tom

Duskpaw - black she-cat

Queens:

Spiderfang - brown she-cat (Kits: Quailkit - dappled brown she-cat, Dustkit - brown tom)

Elders:

Coldheart - gray tabby tom

Dewwhisker - cream she-cat


	8. Close

**Summary**: As Willowkit grows up, a frightening prophecy follows her that only grows worse with each passing moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Close<strong>

Willowpaw lay in her nest, tail curled over her nose. A loud yowl woke her and she jumped from her nest and out of the den, moss clinging to her pelt. A moon had gone by since Nightfall had become the deputy, the black tom sitting at the base of the willow tree, Lightningstar up high in the branches. The clan gathered about the base of the tree and Willowpaw looked around, finding no trace of her sister.

Ever since the night Frostpaw had confronted her, the white she-cat had grown cold to the tabby. On hunting patrols, she'd purposely frightens Willowpaw so the apprentice losses her catches. Nightfall repremends her, but it didn't matter when Frostpaw was bringing in three mice each trip and Willowpaw none. Despite the tom threatening to even suspend Frostpaw's warrior ceremony, the she-cat still tried her best to make Willowpaw look like a complete idiot.

Willowpaw licked the moss from her pelt as the clan settled down, looking up to their leader. Willowpaw scanned through the cats again and watched as her sister appeared from the leaders den, pelt clean and a brilliant white. Darkflower followed her daughter with pride in her eyes, the two sitting with the rest. Willowpaw looked back to the leader, but caught Nightfall's glance, the two looking at each other. His eyes were sad, hurt burning in his orange irises. Willowpaw felt the need to rush forward and ask him what was wrong, but Lightningstar cleared his throat and continued speaking.

"Today, we are here," he started, orange eyes hollow as he stared straight ahead, "to welcome a new warrior to the clan. Frostpaw, please, step forward."

Willowpaw felt as if the snow stopped falling, as if her heart paused for a moment, as it everyone around her stayed in place. Frostpaw walked forward, purring happily, and only Frostpaw. Willowpaw watched his blank eyes as her sister was given her warrior name, as Nightfall licked hi first apprentices ear in admiration, as the clan chanted her name. Once they stopped, and once Lightningstar left the tree and returned to his den, it was then that everyone realized that Willowpaw hadn't received her warrior name as well. The entire clan shifted, looking to the tabby she-cat.

Frosty eyes dug into Willowpaw as she caught the newly named Frostpool's eyes. The she-cat smirked happily, leaning against Nightfall as he white tail flicked around. Willowpaw swallowed thickly. Nightfall took a step towards her, but before he could reach her, Brightface was by her apprentices side, mumbling that they were on a hunting patrol. Willowpaw only nodded gently before the two left camp.

* * *

><p>"it was that mouse bile she-cat's fault," Brightface snarled to ehr apprentice, pacing at the border of RunningClan, "I'm sorry to say, but Darkflower ... your own mother ... the things she told Lightningstar while Nightfall and I were trying to make you and your sister apprentices ... and Frostpaw, excuse me, Frost<em>pool<em> interfering with your assessments, sabotaging them! If I could get my claws on her-"

"It's okay," Willowpaw said, trying to calm her enraged mentor, "honestly. I-I need a little more training. This will only help me become a better warrior, right?"

"You can't be serious, Willowpaw!" Brightface exclaimed, looking to her apprentice with hurt in her eyes. "If anything, it should have been Frostpool who was to stay the apprentice. She's been rude and has broken the warrior code. Do you not remember her attacking you during battle training?"

"Of course I do, but it's just ...,"

"It's just what?"

"It's just ... she's my sister. I-I can't ...,"

"Willowpaw," Brightface said softly, resting her tail on the she-cat's shoulders, "just because you share your blood with someone doesn't mean you need to share your respect with them as well."

Willowpaw looked to her mentor with wide eyes. Snow fell softly around them and the ginger-and-white she-cat smiled gently to Willowpaw, leaning down to press her nose to her apprentice's ear. Willowpaw swallowed thickly and stood, turning away from her.

"We should hunt," she said gruffly, "the fresh-kill pile is getting low."

* * *

><p>The moon was erased from the sky. The inky blackness of the sky replaced it, stars being the only source of light. Willowpaw sat on top of a branch high in the willow tree. the snow had stopped falling and she flicked her tail restlessly, waiting for a certain tom to arrive. Willowpaw sighed, hanging her head as she waited. Not only was she waiting for Nightfall, but she was waiting for a message from StarClan. How could this happen? How could they let Frostpool become a warrior, but not her own self?<p>

"Willowpaw, I ...," Nightfall's voice broke her thoughts and she looked down to see the tom leaping up from the branch below, claws digging into the wood as he steadied himself. He looked at her with sad, orange eyes. "I'm so sorry. Brightface and I both tried to convince Lightningstar but .. Darkflower, she ... she spoke against it and said that you weren't ready yet."

"Why would he listen to her," Willowpaw grumbled, leaning against the tom's shoulder as a brisk wind whipped by, "why not you? You're his deputy after all."

"Darkflower is his mate," Nightfall mumbled, "and he lost his deputy only a short while ago. The only one he'll listen to is his mate."

"Lightningstar ... I always thought he'd help me," Willowpaw sighed, closing her eyes, "but now ... ever since that stupid-"

Willowpaw stopped herself and she wrenched herself away from the tom, eyes snapping open. She looked to him with wide eyes as Nightfall looked at her, confused.

"Ever since what?" Nightfall flicked his ears, "Is there something wrong?"

"I said too much," Willowpaw breathed, "I have to go."

"Willowpaw, what's wrong?" He asked, worried, "Is it something I did?"

"No, I just ...," Willowpaw shook her head, "I have to go. I said too much already. I-I'll see you tomorrow."

Willowpaw leapt down from the tree before he could say anything and quickly trotted to her den. She settled into her nest, letting a shaking breath out. The chill of the leaf-bare wind circled around her and the apprentice crouched lower into her nest, praying to StarClan that everything would be okay.

* * *

><p>Willowpaw shook in her pelt as she trudged through the snow. A single mouse hung limp from her clenched jaws, the she-cat trying to get to camp before the worse of the snow began. She went out on her own for a little hunting trip, Brightface allowing her since she was more then capable of doing it safely. Willowpaw's belly was growling itself and the smell of the mouse was not helping her. But this was for Grassshine and her kits. The fresh-kill pile was small, and only the sick were feed today. Bangfang and Losteye had both gotten whitecough, and Lightningstar joined them in the medicine cats den. Feverhead was ill as well, and not his usual running nose and higher body temperature. Hareleap had even joined the medicine cats den with a bad cough. Nightfall was the one in charge now, and with two warriors out, and RainClan still angry about Lightningstar, StoneClan was weak.<p>

Willowpaw walked into camp to the sound of hissing and yowling. She dropped the mouse, expecting to see RainClan cats everywhere, but she only saw her sister growling and fussing as she stalked away from the leaders den. Nightfall stood at the mouth of the den, glaring at the she-cat. Ever since she'd become a warrior a moon ago, Frostpool had been sticking to Nightfall's side as if she were his mate. Willowpaw looked to Nightfall who was sighing, closing his tired eyes. She picked up her mouse and turned to take it to the nursery.

Inside, Grassshine lay with her tail curled around her two kits, both of them asleep. Willowpaw purred happily at the sight of Sunkit and Volekit curled up together and Grassshine smiled. The queen thanked the apprentice for the mouse, waking her kits up so they could eat. Willowpaw left the nursery, about to go find Brightface to see what her next job would be, but someone called out her name.

"Willowpaw," Nightfall said from the den, flicking his tail about, "can you come here, please?"

Willowpaw looked over to the warriors den where Brightface was, but turned and went towards her deputy. He stood there, looking at her with authority rather then as a friend, as someone who loved her. He turned and walked deeper into the den, Willowpaw having no choice but to follow.

"Something wrong, Nightfall?" she asked, sitting down across from him.

"I should be asking you that," he said, giving her a steel look, "because you've been ... isolated lately."

"Well I am the only apprentice in StoneClan," she replied, venom in her voice, "so I have many duties."

"If need be, I can assign someone else to those duties so you can rest."

"I can handle them myself."

"Are you sure because -,"

"I'm sure," Willowpaw hissed, cutting him off and catching both of them by surprise. She looked at the tom whose orange eyes were wide, before narrowing angrily.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," the tom said, his voice thick.

"I'm fine," Willowpaw sighed, standing up, "now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if Wormfur needs any help."

* * *

><p>"Maybe it <em>was<em> my destiny to become a medicine cat," Willowpaw mumbled as she sorted through herbs with Wormfur. The naked tom flicked his ear in acknowledgment, letting the she-cat continue. "I mean, you need a medicine cat and I was the only one who was interested in what you do. Sunkit and Volekit talk about becoming warriors and no one else is expecting kits in the clan. Time's running out, we can't go without a medicine cat. And, I've been a warriors apprentice for almost eight moons, maybe it's time I take a different path."

"I see your logic," Wormfur rasped, picking up some catmint and bringing it over to Badfang who had recently developed greencough from his whitecough suns ago, "but, would it really be a smart decision? With your warriors ceremony coming up and-,"

"But how do I know it's coming up?" Willowpaw cut the tom off, tail flicking, "I mean, I thought I was going to be a warrior when Frostpool become one but ... even then I was wrong. And when seven moons passed, I thought any day, and I still do, but ...,"

"You show great wisdom in thinking of the clans needs," Wormfur said, smiling gently to the she-cat, "but you also need to think of yourself. Your paws are ment for a different path, Willowpaw, the path of a warrior, of a mother."

"Kits," Willowpaw snorted, "are you really that desperate for an apprentice, old tom?"

Wormfur purred in amusement and walked back over to the she-cat. "These bones are growing old. I wouldn't mind having a set of young paws around. Maybe I can bribe one of Grassshine's kits ...," he glance over to the den enterence where the two were hiding behind a bush, "or I'll just grab them myself and force 'em. They seem to like annoying me plenty."

The two kits shrieked and ran off, making Willowpaw purr happily and Wormfur laugh, which turned into a rough cough. Willowpaw gave the tom a sad look. The old medicine cat was one of the few who held respect for Willowpaw in the clan, and Willowpaw enjoyed his company. Although he'd never admit it, Willowpaw knew he felt the same.

"Now go along," Wormfur said, flicking his tail about, "go learn about your warrior code and what not. I think I can handle Badfang myself."

Willowpaw purred happily and left the den, walking over towards the fresh-kill pile for something to eat. The elders had been feed, along with Grassshine and the kits, so it was okay for her to grab something before finding out what her duties were for the day. As she passed the leaders den, Nightfall's voice drifted out.

" ... with only two lives, you need to be careful, Lightningstar."

"I'm fine, don't you worry, Nightfall," the leaders voice rasped.

"You have greencough again, Lightningstar," Nightfall's concerned voice carried over, "you need to see Wormfur."

"Let him concentrate on Badfang, I have a life to spare. Besides, its about time this Clan had a new leader."

Willowpaw hurried off to the warriors den to find Brightface. The white-and-orange she-cat was walking out with Longfur next to her, the two brushing pelts. Willowpaw smirked at the two, knowing that soon the clan would have more kits. Her mentor saw her and excused herself, walking over to Willowpaw with a smile.

"Boarder patrol?" the she-cat asked to which Willowpaw purred happily at. With the cold weather, boarder patrols were easy. The clans usually just nodded to one another if they saw each other, both sides wanting to return to their camps quickly, to escape from the cold.

The two she-cats waited a moment as Longfur joined them with Petalspots. The she-cat purred to Willowpaw, exclaiming that she couldn't wait for her to be a warrior. The two friends caught up quickly as the patrol made their way to RainClan boarder. The whole group chatted idly about the weather, about how prey was running well for the season. Longfur and Brightface marked the boarder as Petalspots and Willowpaw looked around for RainClan warriors. The bushes on the other side rustled and Willowpaw purred happily at the sight of Nightfall's friend, Tallear.

"Tallear, how's the prey running?" the tabby apprentice purred to the tom.

"You're on RainClan territory," the tom growled, green eyes narrowing. Willowpaw took a step back, startled by his hostility. Petalspots growled lowly and Brightface flicked her tail to tell the younger warrior to be quiet. Brightface sent a glance to her apprentice before looking back to the tom.

"This is StoneClan territory," Brightface said, "and has been ever since Lightningstar took it back."

"We won it fair an square," the tom growled, "unless you don't remember that battle."

"Tallear, what do we have here?" A pale brown tabby she-cat walked out from the bushes as well, yellow eyes narrowed.

"Just some StoneClan crowfood," Tallear snickered, making Petalspots growl again. "Look, the little warrior wants to start a fight, Dawnstripe!"

"I could take her any day," the tabby growled, claws sliding out.

"I'd like to see that," Petalspots snarled, launching herself forward. Brightface yowled, stepping in front of the she-cat.

"Enough," the older warrior snarled, glaring to her clan mate and the RainClan warrior. "Leaf-bare is upon us and neither of our Clans have herbs or cats to spare."

"If they want to fight," a third voice came from RainClan's territory as a large, white tom stepped out, large paws sinking into the snow, "then let them."

"Cloudfoot," Longfur snarled at the tom and Brightface sent her friend a hard glare.

"We're not here for a battle, Cloudfoot," Brightface said calmly, "we're just here to mark our boarder."

"Well you're on _RainClan_ territory," Tallear hissed. Cloudfoot flicked his tail, telling the younger warrior to be quiet as he stepped forward.

"What he says it true," Cloudfoot said, "you heard Waterstar at the last Gathering. This is RainClan territory."

"And you heard Lightningstar," Longfur growled, "we will fight tooth and claw."

"If that's so," Cloudfoot smirked, "RainClan, attack!"

* * *

><p><strong>StoneClan<strong>

Leader: Lightningstar - brilliant orange tabby tom with orange eyes

Deputy: Nightfall - handsome black tom with orange eyes

Medicine Cat: Wormfur - old, naked tom with pale, blue eyes

Warriors:

Beestripe - light gray she-cat with black stripes and orange eyes

Ringtail - dark gray tom with stripped tail

Darkflower - pretty gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Feverhead - ragged brown tom with blue eyes

Brightface - white-and-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Willowpaw)

Longfur - thick furred brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Hareleap - pale brown tom with green eyes

Petalspots - gray-and-brown she-cat with blue eyes

Stripefur - dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Frostpool - pretty white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Apprentices:

Willowpaw - dark gray tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Queens:

Grassshine - pretty pale brown she-cat with light eyes (Kits: Sunkit - pale tabby she-cat, Volekit - thick-furred brown tom)

Elders:

Losteye - white she-cat with one blind eye

Badfang - black tom with a crooked jaw


	9. Killer

**Summary**: As Willowkit grows up, a frightening prophecy follows her that only grows worse with each passing moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Killer<strong>

Willowpaw was thrown back as Tallear launched himself at her. The two tumbled about, Willowpaw hissing as she felt him tear her shoulder with his claws. She hooked her paws around her neck, turning onto her back and holding him tight to her. The toms paws were pinned next to her head as she brought her back paws up, furiously kicking and slashing at his belly with her claws. The tom yowled and thrashed about, unable to break her grip. Willowpaw hissed as she felt his teeth dig into her ear.

She kicked him off, throwing him against a tree. A deep V was ripped into her ear and she felt blood seep down from the wound and over her eyes. She panted heavily as the tom picked himself up, the fur on his belly red and matted. He glared at her, claws digging into the ground as he ran at her, tackling her once more. They rolled around, yowling and hissing as they slashed and clawed at one another.

"RainClan depends on their paws," a faint whisper echoed into her ear. Willowpaw flipped the tom over, catching his paw on her mouth and clamping down. She felt the bone crack beneath her teeth and the tom schrieked, clawing wildly with his ther paw, catching her cheek. Willowpaw let him go and leapt back, Tallear retreating along with his other clanmates. "Good job Willowpaw."

It was Willowclaw's voice, carried in the wind. Willowpaw smiled to herself as she panted, shoulder and cheek burning. Her ear was numb and she looked at her clanmates. Brightface had a few cuts and Longfur's flank was slashed, but Petalspots had a deep gash on the side of her neck. She was panting, blood ozing from it, eyes flashing with worry as looked to Willowpaw.

"We have to get her back to camp," Willowpaw yowled, rushing forward and offering her frieind her shoulder. The cats nodded in agreement and the patrol hurried off. "Wait, Brightface, hold her."

The mentor took over and Willowpaw raced off into the forest, looking around as she mumbled to herself. She saw the cobweb out of the corner of her eyes, high in the trees. With a hiss of pain, she launched herself up, tearing the wound on her shoulder more. She wrapped her paw in the web and jumped back down, trying her best not to get the web wet. She hurried back over to the groun, Petalspots now leanined heavily on Brightface, her fur matted with blood.

"This will stop the bleeding until we get to Wormfur," Willowpaw mumbled as she patted the gash with the web, sticking it to the she-cats wound. "Alright, let's go."

"You and Longfur run ahead," Brightface grunted, "tell them what happened."

Willowpaw and Longfur nodded, the two rushing ahead as a steady pace. The reached the camp quickly, entering the camp. Nightfall stood next to the leaders den, talking with Frostpool. he glanced over for a moment before looking back to Frostpool. He looked back to them, though, eyes wide and worried. He pushed past Frostpool and rushed over, looking Willowpaw over.

"Oh, StarClan, what happened?" he asked, beginning to lick her cut cheek. Willowpaw scrunched her face up as he did so, pelt warming up as Longfur scoffed.

"RainClan attacked. We beat them off, but Petalspots got hurt," Longfur sent a long look towards the warriors den were Stripefur was sleeping. "Brightface is bringing her."

"Who attacked you?" Nightfall asked, stepping back.

"Tallear was the one who confronted us," Willowpaw said, looking away from her friends hurt face. "And then there were two other, Dawnstripe and Cloudfoot."

"As you were battling Tallear," Longfur added, "another warrior, Skystripe, came forward. Like I said, we beat them, but ...,"

"Head to Wormfur's den," Nightfall said, giving Willowpaw another concerned look, "I'll go tell Lightningstar."

The tom went off and the two cats turned to the medicine cats den. Badfang lay inside asleep and Wormfur was sorting through herbs. He glanced over his shoulder for a moment before grabbing the herbs he needed. As he tried to apply them to Willowpaw's wounds, she shook her head, taking a step back.

"Petalspots is on her way with Brightface," she said, "and she's got a bad wound. Save those for her."

"Well, she's not here right now," the tom grumbled, glaring at the apprentice, "and it's my job to help you. So get over here."

Willowpaw glared at the tom but moved closer so he could cover her shoulder. Longfur chuckled next to her at her stubbornness but grunted when Wormfur pressed herbs to his own wounds. Once her shoulder was covered with herbs, and her cheek and ear were dressed with cobwebs, Willowpaw pushed out of the den, glancing to the leaders den where Nightfall had disappeared into a while ago, and then walked towards the warriors den.

She took a deep breath before pushing her head in. Beestripe and Ringtail lay, curled together, asleep. Their son was in the back, grooming himself. Stripefur looked up from grooming and smiled to the she-cat before frowning at the sight of her injuries. He stood, shaking moss out of his pelt before trotting out of the den, know she was waiting to talk to him.

"Willowpaw, what happened?" he asked, tail flicking to her shoulder.

"We were attacked on our boarder patrol," Willowpaw avoided his eyes, "by RainClan. Petalspots ... she got hurt ... pretty bad."

Stripefur's eyes widened and he looked over to the medicine cats den before bounding across camp. He disappeared inside the den to see his mate as Willowpaw sighed, closing her eyes. Exhaustion fell over her and she turned, about to make her way to her own den.

"I heard you were in a fight," a chilled voice came from behind her and Willowpaw looked over her shoulder to see Frostpool standing there calmly.

"Yeah, we were."

"Did anyone get hurt?" Frostpool smooth voice came out without a waver as she looked to Willowpaw's injured shoulder.

"Yes," Willowpaw turned around fully, giving her sister a hard look, "Petalspots did. I don't know if she'll make it."

"What a shame," Frostpool mumbled, glancing to the medicine cats den before looking back to her sister, "if only it had been someone else who took her place. Petalspots is a valuable warrior to StoneClan."

"What do you have against me?" Willowpaw hissed, pelt bristling.

"Against you," Frostpool repeated, eyes going wide, "well, nothing."

"Oh, please, save it for when we're in a crowd," Willowpaw growled, "you sabotaged my apprentice assessments, you pushed your way between me and my friends!"

"Sabotaged you," Frostpool smirked, "now, don't go making assumptions. If the Clan finds out you can't handle being a simple apprentice without throwing around lies, then how is anyone going to trust you if you become a warrior?"

"It should be you they aren't able to trust."

"You sound just like Willowclaw. The stories we heard about him ... you'll be exiled."

"He's your relative too," Willowpaw growled.

"So what," Frostpaw scoffed, "you're the one that shares the same name as him. Soon, though, you'll be out of my way."

"Is that a threat?" Willowpaw asked, eyes widening.

"Oh no, it's a promise," Frostpool purred, looking to the leaders den where Nightfall and Lightningstar were before walking towards them, trailing her tail under Willowpaw's chin, "my dear sister."

* * *

><p>Willowpaw woke up late in the night to the sound of someone walking into the den. She blinked her eyes open, squinting at the dark figure. Nightfall looked at her with his deep orange eyes, sadness filled in them. Willowpaw shifted in her nest, sitting up as the tom sat in one of the stale, empty nests in the den. He looked down at his paws. Willowpaw waited patiently for him to speak.<p>

"Lightningstar just lost a life from greencough," he said with a shaking voice, "and he was one life left." He looked up to Willowpaw, the she-cat blinking slowly, allowing him to continue. "I'm scared. I'm not ready to lead a Clan."

Willowpaw nodded and flicked her tail to the empty spot next to her. The tom trudged over, laying down next to the she-cat as she settled next to him. She lazily dragged her tongue over his shoulder in comforting strokes as the tom shook with fright. She knew he was upset and she knew he needed to be close to someone he could trust and love. He was young, a young warrior who was thrown into a serious position too soon. Of course, there was no doubt that Nightfall would have became one of the future leaders of StoneClan, but this soon ... it was sudden. Everyone in the Clan was thrown off by it, but like Lightningstar had said when he appointed Nightfall, there was no doubt he was the best option. Sure, there were quite a few cats higher ranked than him, but none were in the position nor had the same abilities that Nightfall possessed.

"You'll be a fine leader," Willowpaw said, resting her head on his shoulder as the tom nuzzled into her chest, "and, Lightningstar still has one life left. Don't go making yourself the leader just yet."

Nightfall chuckled, eyes closed. Willowpaw purred happily. They lay in silence for a few moments, the two of them relishing in each others warmth.

"You're not upset with me, right?" Willowpaw asked, resting her chin on the toms back, "from when we were in Lightningstar's den. I was kinda rude to you."

"If I was upset with you, would I be here right now?"

"I don't know," Willowpaw grumbled, glaring down at the tom even though he couldn't see her. He chuckled and Willowpaw grumbled about him being a stupid tom. Nightfall purred loudly and moved, laying down on his side. Willowpaw pulled back, watching him as he laid down in her nest, trying to fit. "You know, you could pull that nest over."

"And smell like stale moss?" Nightfall scoffed, "No thank you."

"Fine, then just get dirt in your fur," Willowpaw pushed at his belly with her paw, pushing him off her nest. The tom glared to her and she smiled.

"If you were a warrior this wouldn't be so difficult," he grumbled, sitting up and shaking the dirt from his pelt, "then we could just put our nests together. I talked to Lightningstar today about you becoming a warrior but ... he hasn't been the same since Tigerlight died. I can barely even get him to tell me who he wants going to Gatherings, let alone what patrols he wants out."

"I'm sure everything will be just fine," Willowpaw murmured as the tom dragged the least stale nest, Frostpool's old one, over and next to hers, "and I'm sure I'll become a warrior when the time is right."

"The time was right two moons ago," Nightfall scoffed, laying down next to her, "you've been an apprentice for eight moons, Willowpaw, and you deserve to be a warrior."

"When the time is right," Willowpaw sighed, "now get some rest. It's late and you have to wake up early for patrol, right?"

"You know the schedule better than me," the tom scoffed, smiling gently to her. She returned the smile before turning onto her side, resting her chin on her paws. Nightfall stretched over to her, giving her shoulder a soft lick before resting his cheek on it, closing his eyes. "Goodnight Willowpaw."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>A loud, sobbing yowl woke Willowpaw up the next morning. Her head jerked up and she first looked to where Nightfall lay, only to find the nest empty. He was probably out on patrol. Another yowl ripped through camp and Willowpaw jumped out of her nest and bounded into the center of camp. She froze when she saw the body or a gray-and-brown she-cat laying there, blood soaking through cobwebs on her neck.<p>

Stripefur stood over the dead Petalspots, eyes filled with tears and heartbreak all over his face. As cats began to rush out, each one stopped in place at the sight of the destroyed tom. Feverhead walked over slowly, looking down at his dead daughter. Stripefur was now laying next to her body, muzzle pressed into her, mumbling to StarClan to take good care of her. A loud gasp came from behind her and Willowpaw turned to see Grassshine standing at the mouth of the nursery, eyes wide and watering.

"Petalspots!" She yowled, rushing over. Sunkit and Volekit stumbled out of the den, blinking the sleep from their eyes. They went to make their way over, but Willowpaw hurried over to them, picking Sunkit up by the scruff and stopping Volekit with her tail. The two kits mewled, wanting to see where their mouth went, but Willowpaw ushered them into the nursery once more.

"Why's Grassshine upset?" Volekit asked, rubbing the sleep from his dark blue eyes with a paw.

"Yeah, and so was Feverhead, and Stripefur. Stripefur's never upset." Sunkit pouted, green eyes wide.

"Something bad hapened," Willowpaw said gently, looking over her shoulder as the Clan bowed their heads in respect. The only cats who weren't there were Nightfall, Frostpool and Harespring, all of them on the morning boarder patrol. Willowkit felt her heart strain at the thought of Harespring arriving and seeing his sister dead. "Petalspots go hurt and ... StarClan is letting her join their Clan."

"StarClan ...," Volekit mumbled with wide eyes, "Grassshine says its were cats go when they've done their duty to the Clan."

"Yes, she's right," Willowpaw said, nosing the two farther into the den, "and Petalspots must have fulfilled her time. Now, you two go back to rest, okay? I'll bring you some fresh-kill later. I need to go see how I can help the Clan."

"Willowpaw, why is everyone upset?" Sunkit asked. "Isn't joining StarClan a big honor! She gets to met all of our ancestor!"

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Willowpaw sighed, "but, then she can't be part of our Clan. Then she wont be here with us, only in StarClan."

"Then we'll just have to wait until we're in StarClan," Volekit yawned as he curled into his nest.

"Yes, and I hope you wait longer than she did," Willowpaw murmured as the two kits curled up next to one another and fell asleep.

Willowpaw walked out of the nursery, head hanging. Lightningstar was watching the cats morn, sitting outside of his den with tail curled around his paws. Darkflower sat next to him, blue eyes emotionless. Willowpaw gave them a long look before walking over to Petalspots dead body, leaning down and pressing her nose to the she-cats ear. Stripefur looked up to Willowpaw with sad eyes.

"She was so excited for you to become a warrior," he said, "she wanted to have your nest right next to hers."

"In StarClan I'll make sure it's arranged that way," Willowpaw said softly, leaning towards the tom and pressing her nose to his head, "I'm so sorry for your loss, Stripefur."

"Thank you," he murmured, looking down to Petalspots, "we would have had beautiful kits, Petalspots."

Willowpaw left her friend to mourn and trudged over to Brightface who was standing next to Longfur, leaning into the tom. They looked at Willowpaw with sorrow filled eyes. The three of them knew how hurt Petalspots had been, but there was no way she could have died from just the wound she got from the RainClan battle. Wormfur had stopped the bleeding, had put herbs on it.

"Wormfur, we need Wormfur," a yowl came from the camp entrance as Nightfall carried Frostpool in on his back, the she-cat cover in scratches. Hareleap followed behind them, eyes wide and wild. When he saw his sister, he froze.

"Come on, Nightfall," Wormfur rasped, flicking his tail for the tom to follow. Hareleap walked over to his sister, laying down next to the she-cat. Willowpaw looked back to her mentor.

"We'll go on a hunting patrol," Brightface said, parting from Longfur and resting her tail on Willowpaw's shoulders and lead the apprentice out of the camp.

* * *

><p>Willowpaw sat over Petalspots body that night, paying her respects. The almost swollen moon hung high in the ink sky, stars dusting the space around it. Petalspots looked like she was sleeping, the gray-and-brown she-cat's fur glossy and clean under the moonlight. Willowpaw took a shaking breath and leaned down, pressing her noise to the dead she-cats side.<p>

A familiar scent wafted into her nose and Willowpaw opened her orange eyes, eyes getting stuck on Petalspots paws. The pads were rough, and her claws looked ragged. It was what was in between her toes, though, that caught Willowpaw's attention. Tuffs of fur stuck there and Willowpaw leaned in closer, scenting them. She grently clasped her teeth around the tuff and tugged.

"Willowpaw, what do you think -," Wormfur's voice came from the medicine cats den, frustrated. The body was to lay outside his den until the medicine cat figured out the she-cats cause of death. Willowpaw's head popped up, the pure white tuff of fur clasped between her teeth. At the sight of the fur, Wormfur stopped talking, his blue eyes wide. "Is that ...,"

"Yes," Willowpaw growled lowly, placing the fur on the ground, "it's fur. And I know exactly whose fur it is."

"But, she's hurt," Wormfur hissed, glaring over his shoulder to the medicine cats den, "from RainClan cats ...,"

"She's covered in injuries," Willowpaw growled, "and Petalspots has her fur between her claws. Wormfur, you know what this means!"

"I'm sorry," Wormfur sighed, "but it's not enough evidence, I can't just convict -,"

"But you can!" Willowpaw cried, eyes begging the tom. "Frostpool killed Petalspots. She killed her own clanmate. Find Petalspots in StarClan, ask her what happened. Her fur is under Petalspots claws, Wormfur! Her fur!"

"Willowpaw ...," Wormfur trailed off, looking between the she-cat, the dead cat and his den where Frostpool lay inside. He shook his head and turned back to his den before looking over his shoulder. "I'll consult StarClan. Bury your clanmate."

* * *

><p><strong>StoneClan<strong>

Leader: Lightningstar - brilliant orange tabby tom with orange eyes

Deputy: Nightfall - handsome black tom with orange eyes

Medicine Cat: Wormfur - old, naked tom with pale, blue eyes

Warriors:

Beestripe - light gray she-cat with black stripes and orange eyes

Ringtail - dark gray tom with stripped tail

Darkflower - pretty gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Feverhead - ragged brown tom with blue eyes

Brightface - white-and-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Willowpaw)

Longfur - thick furred brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Hareleap - pale brown tom with green eyes

Stripefur - dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Frostpool - pretty white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Apprentices:

Willowpaw - dark gray tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Queens:

Grassshine - pretty pale brown she-cat with light eyes (Kits: Sunkit - pale tabby she-cat, Volekit - thick-furred brown tom)

Elders:

Losteye - white she-cat with one blind eye

Badfang - black tom with a crooked jaw


	10. Name

**Summary**: As Willowkit grows up, a frightening prophecy follows her that only grows worse with each passing moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>

Willowpaw woke with warmth around her. She yawned, feeling someone's paw raise and fall with her breath across her stomach. She looekd over her shoulder to see Nightfall asleep next to her, ears twitching in his sleep. He must have come in the night before. After Petalspots death suns ago, the tom had been unable to sleep. He watched as his brother beat himself up over the she-cat death, Stripefur taking the night watches and demanding to go on hunting patrols in the day. He'd worked himself into a cold, now resting in Wormfur's den.

"Wake up, old fart," Willowpaw hummed, licking the toms head, "you've got patrols to arrange."

"The sun's not even awake yet," Nightfall grumbled, cracking an eyes to see the dimly lit camp from inside the den, "just a few more moments."

"We need hunting patrols," Willowpaw rolled her eyes, standing up, Nightfall's paw falling from her side. The black tom huffed and shifted in his nest, turning his back to her. Willowpaw scoffed and poked his back with her paw. "Come on, it's your duty to the Clan."

"It's your duty to the clan to shut up and listen to your elders," the tom groaned, flopping onto his back and glaring to her.

"Yeah, you are pretty old," Willowpaw giggled, tail flicking around happily.

"You think you're so funny," Nightfall grumbled, standing up and shaking the moss from his fur. Willowpaw purred and walked out of the den, leaning down and scratching at the dirt, arching her back to wake up. She yawned once more and then blinked her eyes to adjust to the lightness outside. Nightfall walked out behind her, running his tail over her back before bounding over the leaders den and disappearing inside.

"Willowpaw," Brightface purred as she walked out from the warriors den, "want to go on a hunting?"

"Sure," the apprentice smiled, licking her fur down, "who else is going to come with us?"

"Just us," Brightface said, "think of it as an assessment."

"Yeah," Willowpaw rolled her eyes, "and how many of those have I had? I've been an apprentice for almost nine moons, Brightface, and I don't think it's changing anytime soon because of the state the Clans in."

"I'll give you my own warrior ceremony if I have to," Brightface laughed, flicking the she-cats ear with her tail, "how about Willowstripe? Or Willowflight? Oh, I know! Willowfeather. That's a pretty name."

"Let's go hunting," Willowpaw chuckled, shaking her head, "before the prey hides away. It's getting colder out."

"Another snow fall should be coming soon," Brightface said, ears twitching as the two she-cat left camp, "this is quite the long leaf bare this time around."

"That just means nore tension between the clans," Willowpaw mumbled, "with RainClan being so aggressive, nows the time for the Clan to be strong. Grassshine's kits will still have a few moons until they become apprentice too."

"More kits will join the Clan soon," Brightface purred, "once you become a warrior, I suppose you and Nightfall will finally talk about having kits?"

"W-what makes you think -,"

"Please," Brightface laughed, flicking the she-cats ear as she walked past the she-cat, "he's been latched onto you like moss on tree for the longest time. Ever since you were a beginning apprentice."

"I don't know," Willowpaw shrugged, "him and Frostpool are close as well. She's in love with him."

"But he love _you_," Brightface pointed to the she-cat with her tail, "and you'll be a warrior soon enough. Now come on, we have hungry cats waiting for us."

* * *

><p>Willowpaw walked back into camp with Brightface, three mice caught between the two. Willowpaw trotted off to put two of the mice in the fresh-kill pile as Brightface took the other to Grassshine, Volekit and Sunkit. Willowpaw stretched out, looking over the clan. Beestripe, Ringtail, Longfur and Feverhead were about to leave for a boarder patrol. Wormfur sat outside of his den, chatting with Badfang whose bones had been aching for the past suns. Stripefur walked out of the medicine cats den, thin and pelt ragged. His green eyes were dull and he walked over to the fresh-kill pile, not even bothering to glance at Willowpaw before dipping down and picking up a day old vole.<p>

"Stripefur," Willowpaw said gently to the tom. His gaze dragged up to the she-cat and he laid down, bowing his head over the fresh-kill.

"She was expecting my kits, Willowpaw," he said, voice rough from the nights he yowled out for Petalspots, "I can't move on, I just can't ...,"

"No one's asking you to," Willowpaw said, "but your Clan needs you. How would Petalspots feel seeing you like this? If your kits were here, how would they feel watching their father waste away?"

"Well they aren't here," Stripefur snarled, glaring to the she-cat, "their not here and your words mean nothing to me. The one you love is still with you, you don't know how I feel."

"Stripefur," a smooth voice came from behind Willowpaw and she looked over her shoulder to see Frostpool standing there, narrowed eyes at the tom, "Willowpaw's right. Petalspots would never want you to be like this."

"But-,"

"No," Frostpool hissed, "now go. Petalspots would be disappointed in you."

Willowpaw watched at the tom growled and grabbed his meal, turning sharply and walking back to the medicine cats den. She looked to her sister who sighed, closing her blue eyes.

"I don't know what you're up to," Willowpaw said, "but it's going to get you killed."

"What are you talking about," Frostpool growled, glaring at the she-cat, "you're the one who should look out."

"I know what you did," Willowpaw hissed lowly, standing close to the she-cat, "I found your fur in her claws."

"You found nothing," Frostpool snickered, "unless you want to find my fur in Nightfalls claws next time. Or Brightface's. Maybe even Longfur's."

Willowpaw growled lowly, narrowing her orange eyes at the white she-cat. Frostpool smirked and movement from the warriors den caught her attention. The she-cat looked over and purred loudly.

"Hareleap! Want to go hunting?"

Willowpaw watched the two warriors leave, glaring after them. There was something going on, and it made her pelt prickle.

* * *

><p>A yowled signaling a clan meeting woke Willowpaw in the dead of night. The moon was almost full in the sky, illuminating the camp. Lightningstar sat up in the willow tree, orange eyes glowing with anger in the night air. The clan spoke gently amongst themselves as they tried to figure out why their leader would call a meeting so late at night. Willowpaw looked around and saw Nightfall speaking with Brightface, the deputy even confused about what was going on. She walked over to them, nodding to bother of them before sitting down.<p>

"I've called you all here tonight," the tom growled lowly, "because I've received information about Petalspots death."

Murmurs rose through the crowd, everyone eager to hear what happened. Willowpaw's spine snapped up as she sat straight, looking over the crowd to see Frostpool looking at her with a smirk and deadly eyes. Willowpaw's eyes widened. Something wasn't right.

"She was killed," Lightningstar snarled, "and the killer lives, sleeps and eat among us!"

Yowls of anger rose through the Clan and Willowpaw flinched back. She started to walk back, eyes wide. She knew what was going to come.

"Willowpaw," Lightningstar hissed, looking his daughter dead in the eyes, "care to explain yourself?"

"Willowpaw," Nightfall gasped gently next to her, orange eyes wide.

"I-I didn't -,"

"Frostpool found evidence of you at the murder scene," Stripefur hissed, stepping into the conversation as he made his way towards Willowpaw slowly, "your fur was all over her dead body, and your scent!"

"It got there from mourning," Nightfall hissed at his brother, stepping in front of Willowpaw, "she mourned just as much as you, Stripefur."

"Lies," The tom hissed, claws digging into the ground.

"Stop this!" A yowl came from the medicine cats den and everyone turned to see Wormfur walking out of the den, Badfang behind him with a small leaf wrap in his jaws. The two old toms walked over, the clan making way for them. Wormfur nodded and Badfang dropped the leaf, the wrap unrolling to reveal pure white fur. Frostpool froze at the sight of it. Wormfur looked up to the leader, blue eyes burning with power. "This is the fur of the real killer. Willowpaw found it and got me instantly. I spoke with Petalspots in StarClan and ... the killer is Frostpool."

"I'd never!" Frostpool gasped, flinching back, "She was my friend!"

"Frostpool and Petalspots were closer then Frostpool and ... _her_," Stripefur growled, glaring back to Willowpaw.

"Are you sure of this," Lightningstar asked.

"He must be lying," Darkflower sobbed, "my kit would _never_ -,"

"Fox dung," Frostpool hissed, glaring to Willowpaw. "This is what you do, Willowpaw. You turn everyone against me, against your own flesh and blood."

"If I'm nt mistaken you were just doing the same thing only moment ago," Nightfall offered, taking a step towards the white she-cat with a growl.

"You wont touch her," Stripefur hissed, standing in front of Frostpool and protecting her.

"This is all your fault," Frostpool yowled as she glared to Willowpaw, claws digging into the ground, "if you would have just been a medicine cat ... none of this would have happened!"

Frostpool darted past the two toms and launched herself at Willowpaw. The two she-cat rolled around with claws digging into each others pelts, teeth clamping down on ears and shoulders. Willowpaw yowled in pain as Frostpool sliced at her belly. The gray tabby retaliated by throwing the she-cat off of her, making the warrior roll a few tail engths away. Willowpaw jumped onto her sister, pinning the she-cat down, glaring at her. Frostpool slashed at Willowpaw's face before pushing her back and gaining control over the fight once more, pinning her sister back down. She raised her paw to finally end their feud when teeth closed tightly around her scruff and she was thrown off of Willowpaw with force, falling onto the ground a fox length away.

"Don't you dear lay a claw on her," Nightfall hissed, standing over the injured Willowpaw, "or I'll kill you myself."

"Nightfall ...," Frostpool whimpered, eyes wide with fear and hurt.

"Enough!" Lightningstar yowled, "The choice has been made clear. Frostpool, you have betrayed your Clan, broken the warrior code countless times and murdered your own Clanmate. I here by exile you from StoneClan and our territory. If you have not left by sunhigh, and we find you even one paw in our territory, I won't hesitate to take force."

"Lightningstar!" Darkflower gasped, looking up at her mate with horror, "she's our -,"

"I don't need your pity," Frostpool spat at her mother, before glaring to the leader, "you're a weak leader anyways."

Frostpool sent an icy look towards Willowpaw who was struggling up, one of the she-cat eyes swollen and blood covered. Frostpool smirked, flicking her tail happily. Stripefur looked between his brother and Frostpool before straightening himself and stepping forward to follow the she-cat. Frostpool purred at the tom before flicking her tail in goodbye as she left the camp, bushes rustling behind her.

The clan sat silent for a long moment, the air still with tension. Willowpaw panted as she forced herself up, Nightfall giving her his shoulder. Wormfur rushed over, inspecting her wounds as he mumbled about crazy prophecies and herbs. Nightfall looked at Willowpaw with worrisome eyes. The she-cat just let out a long sigh, hanging her head.

She'd lost her sister.

The prophecy was coming true.

* * *

><p>"Willowpaw, I'm-," the leader started as he stood inside the medicine cats den, orange eyes upset. Willowpaw stopped him with a flick of her tail, smiling gently up to the tabby tom. Wormfur moved around her, checking to make sure all her wounds were taken care of.<p>

"It's said and done, Lightningstar," she said, voice rough, "what's in the past stays there."

"I shouldn't have let Tigerlight's death get to me," Lightningstar said, suddenly looking older then the tom Willowpaw use to play with as a kit. Silver fur surrounded his muzzle and ears, and his eyes looked dull and tired as he looked at his paws. "Darkflower, she was no help either. She always favored Frostpool. You did nothing wrong, it was just-,"

"Just in the past," Willowpaw sighed, "now, please, I'd really like to get some rest."

"Of course," he mumbled, nodding to her, "sleep well."

As the leader left the den, Nightfall walked past him with a wad of wet moss. The deputy and leader nodded to one another before Nightfall walked over to Willowpaw, dropping the wet moss down for her. She gave her thanks before leaning down and licking the water up for her dry throat. The tom ran his tail down her back, avoiding any of her injuries, to sooth the distressed she-cat.

"Well, now you know you're getting your warrior name," Nightfall purred gently, making the she-cat chuckle lowly.

Womrfur left with Badfang, taking the elder back to his den. Nightfall lay next to Willowpaw, head on paws. The she-cat pushed against him, taking in his warmth as she closed her eyes and tried to get some rest. As she did, white flashed across her eyelids, replaced with a errily familiar scene.

Willowclaw stood in the middle of the clan, the old leader standing in the willow tree. Beside Willowclaw were Darkflower and Lightningstar, only younger. Her father was probably still a warrior, or maybe even deputy. Willowclaw yowled out, glaring to his clan. The words were muffled by the howl of wind, but Willowpaw watched as Willowclaw turned and ran from the camp, snow whipping around him ad Lightningstar and Darkflower watch in horror. Wormfur stood off to the side, the medicine cat looked horrified.

As fast as the image appeared, it vanished, and Willowpaw felt herself fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Lightningstar sat at the top of the willow tree, eyes bright and alive for once after so many moons. Nightfall sat at the base of the tree, smiling widely to Willowpaw who stood before the leader. The clan gathers, despite to slow falling snowflakes, to finally witness Willowpaw's warrior ceremony.<p>

Brightface had retreaved the she-cat earlier that morning, grooming her so her pelt looked shiny and clean, as if she were her mother. Darkflower was no where to be found, but Ringtail said he saw her leave for hunting before the sun was up.

Nightfall even went out with her on a small hunting trip, the two chatting idly about warrior life and who the mentors for Volekit and Sunkit could be. They ended up bringing a black bird back, and fed it to the kits and Grassshine. the two seemed lively, despite the nights outburst. Grassshine said they didn't even twitch their whispers while the fight happened.

"Willowpaw," Lightningstar said warmly, smiling to his daughter, "you've shown yourself worthy of this title. I would like to apologize for such the delay in this ceremony as well," the tabby tom bowed his head to her and Willowpaw nodded. "You've proved yourself as a loyal, strong and caring individual in our Clan, and your name reflects the way you've saved our clan from living with a murderer last night."

Willowpaw froze, as the prophecy suddenly repeated into her ears.

_As the frost settles ..._

"From this moment on," Lightningstar smiled.

_The clan will parish ..._

"You will be known as,"

_and blood of blood with be spilled ..._

"Willowfrost."

* * *

><p><strong>StoneClan<strong>

Leader: Lightningstar - brilliant orange tabby tom with orange eyes

Deputy: Nightfall - handsome black tom with orange eyes

Medicine Cat: Wormfur - old, naked tom with pale, blue eyes

Warriors:

Beestripe - light gray she-cat with black stripes and orange eyes

Ringtail - dark gray tom with stripped tail

Darkflower - pretty gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Feverhead - ragged brown tom with blue eyes

Brightface - white-and-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Longfur - thick furred brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Hareleap - pale brown tom with green eyes

Willowfrost - dark gray tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Apprentices:

None

Queens:

Grassshine - pretty pale brown she-cat with light eyes (Kits: Sunkit - pale tabby she-cat, Volekit - thick-furred brown tom)

Elders:

Losteye - white she-cat with one blind eye

Badfang - black tom with a crooked jaw

**Cats Outside Of Clans**

Frostpool - pretty white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Stripefur - dark gray tabby tom with green eyes


	11. Something Big

**Summary**: As Willowkit grows up, a frightening prophecy follows her that only grows worse with each passing moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Something Big<strong>

* * *

><p>Willowfrost awoke in a snowy field. The snow shinned from the sunlight and soft flakes fell from the sky. The sun shone down gently and a soft wind fluttered by, ruffling her winter pelt. Willowfrost watched as a particularly large flake twisted and twirled through the sky, falling and lifting according to the wind.<p>

"Leaf-bare was always my favorite time," a gently voice came from behind her and Willowfrost looked over her shoulder to see Nightwind. The black she's yellow-orange eyes looked happy and content, but there was a subtle sadness in them. She looked to Willowfrost and smiled gently before moving to sit next to the new new warrior. "Willowfrost ... that's a pretty name."

"It's after my sister," Willowfrost muttered, tail curling around her paws, "after showing the clan what she's done, after ... Nightwind, she attacked me."

The StarClan she-cat hummed in acknowledgement, and Willowfrost continued.

"I think she's the frost the prophecy was talking about ... or at least I thought she was, until I got my warrior name. Willow_frost_. What if I'm the frost the prophecy was talking about? What if I'm the one who's going to destroy the Clans? I don't know what to do anymore."

"Do you remember what Willowclaw told you the first time he came into your dreams?"

Willowfrost shook her head and Nightwind closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of the chilly air.

"Only under the protection of the night sky will you be safe."

"Night sky ... Nightfall."

Nightwind nodded gently and looked to the she-cat. "You three are not reincarnations of us, but rather reflections of who we were. I know that Nightfall cares about you, loves you, because that's how I felt about Willowclaw. Only ... we didn't follow the prophecy, somehow, we failed it and the effects were ... unchangeable. Because he lost faith in me, and I in him, the prophecy fell through, and a fight broke out between our two clans, the tensions still there today, reflecting from our generation onto yours."

"RainClan ... you were in RainClan?"

Nightwind nodded and Willowfrost looked up at the sky.

"I understand, I think," Willowfrost sighed, "but ... you said three? I understand that you reflect Nightfall, and Willowclaw me, but then who reflects Frostpool?"

"I can't explain the entire story right now, you're waking up," Nightwind said, her image already starting to fade, "but just remember, Nightfall is there for you."

* * *

><p>"Willowfrost!"<p>

The she-cat gasped as she bolted up right in a moss nest, the smell of herbs insulting her sneeze and felt her eyes water before harshly coughing. She felt a tail rub her back soothingly and once she settled down, eyes still wet, she looked up to see Wormfur, Nightfall, and Lightningstar standing before her.

"You ... at the ceremony, you're eyes glaze over and you just fainted!" Nightfall exclaimed, pulling his tail back but lowering himself next to her, fur brushing hers. "Wormfur said you were dehydrated and exhausted, but ... well at least you're okay now."

Willowfrost looked to the medicine cat who's blue eyes were narrowed in thought. Lightningstar told her to take it easy for the rest of the day before pressing his muzzle hesitantly to her ear and leaving the den. Nightfall settled down next to her, dragging his tongue over her ear affectionately. Wormfur huffed and flicked his tail before leaving the den, letting the two have a moment alone.

"I'm fine, really," Willowfrost rasped, her throat a little dry, "Wormfur was right."

"I know know," Nightfall sighed, resting his head on her shoulder, "your eyes ... it was almost like you weren't even yourself anymore. I can't really explain it, but I _knew_ something was wrong."

Willowfrost felt her pelt heat up and she turned to look at her best friend. Nightfall gave her a gently look before pressing his nose to her shoulder and standing up.

"I need to set up some patrols. Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"

"Sure," Willowfrost smiled, "only if you join me."

"Of course," Nightfall purred, running his tail over her back one more time before leaving the den.

Willowfrost settled into her nest a little more and a moment later Wormfur walked in. She glanced to the she-cat and then moved to the back of the den, pushing around some of the herbs he had out to dry.

"You knew about Willowclaw, about his prophecy, but you couldn't figure it out, and they couldn't figure it out, so it failed," Willowfrost said, watching the medicine cat, "but you knew that StarClan was going to pass it on, from the moment you saw me and my sister ... that's why you wanted me to be the next medicine cat, so that I could take the prophecy into my own paws and understand it."

Wormfur stilled, his naked tail flicking with thought.

"I think I've figured it out, though, the prophecy. It's about Frostpool, about how she's going to kill Lightningstar, how she was going to try to rise to power by getting close to Nightfall."

Wormfur remained quiet and so Willowfrost took a deep breath to calm her mind before continuing. "As the frost settles, that part was talking about Frostpool and her growing up. The clan will parish, Tigerlight and Petalspots deaths. Tigerlight was going to be the next leader, a strong leader, but she killed him ... and Petalspots was expecting kits, the future of the clan, but Frostpool killed her too, made the clan weak. And the last part, blood of blood will be spilled ... Frostpool was going to kill Lightningstar, her father, to gain power, right?"

Wormfur's shoulders shook as he lowered his head, eyes tightly closed. Willowfrost closed her eyes as well, feeling a shiver go through her pelt as she realized the true meaning of the prophecy.

"It's not over though, she's banished but not gone ... Frostpool's going to return, and we need to stop her."

"If that's what you think," Wormfur rasped, turning around, "I didn't figure out that prophecy before, true, but that doesn't mean I didn't know how to end it."

"Willowclaw was banished because he revealed secrets to RainClan." Willowfrost said questioningly.

"Someone had to inform the current leader of the betrayal."

Willowfrost flinched back, watching as Wormfur looked to the ground, claws digging in and out of the soil.

"From the moment I saw him with that Nightwind apprentice from RainClan, I knew something was going to go wrong with the prophecy."

"But they told me-," Willowfrost stopped, realizing what she had just said.

"What? Who told you?"

"Willowclaw and Nightwind ... they've visited me in my dreams, to help figure out the prophecy."

Wormfur cursed gently under his breath. "I should have known those two wouldn't be able to stay out of it. Listen Willowfrost, there was a reason those two are with StarClan and the prophecy was pushed forward onto you. Nightwind interfered with it, not purposefully, just like how Nightfall is interfering."

"I don't think I understand what you mean." Willowfrost said, flicking her ears.

"It's quite alright, you will eventually I believe," Wormfur sighed and walked over, pressing his nose to the she-cat ear for a moment. "Get some rest. I'll tell Nightfall to stop by later with some fresh kill."

Willowfrost just laid her head on her paws and closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep for once instead of mixed messages from her ancestors.

* * *

><p>The air was beginning to feel a little warm, even though snow would fall gently every once in a while. Willowfrost was busy as fixing up the apprentices den with Hareleap, the two joking gently about how they were excited for leaf-bare to finally end. Snow from one of the trees around the camp had fallen, collapsing the den. It was only luck that they didn't have any new apprentices to be appointed, Sunkit and Volekit still having about three or so moons until their ceremonies, so they let the snow melt down over time before actually getting to the den.<p>

Willowfrost chuckled as Hareleap struggled to tug a particularly large stick from the pile, the toms claws trying to dig into the ground for hold but he kept slipping on the moist soil. She looked out to the Clan, watching as Beestripe, Ringtail, and Feverhead return from hunting, carrying a good amount of prey. Feverhead dismissed himself from the others before going to the nursery to bring a meal to his mate. Darkflower emerged from the leaders den, stretching. She caught Willowfrost's eyes and get a slight nod. Willowfrost smiles back, nodded to her as well.

"You should go see Wormfur," a gently voice came from the warriors den and Willowfrost looks over to see Longfur walking out with Brightface next to him. The she-cat was rolling her eyes at the tom.

"I would know if I had kits, Longfur," she sighed to her mate, touching her nose to his ear, "now calm down and let's go on a boarder patrol."

Willowfrost smiled gently as she took in the entire clan. She felt her heart flutter a bit as she watched Nightfall walk out of Wornfur's den, the black tom's pelt slick and clean, muscles moving under it as he walked over to her and Hareleap. She loved the tom, and now that things seemed to be normal in the Clan, ever since Frostpool and Stripefur were banished, it seemed as if they could have a future. But, they both agreed to wait. With tensions still high, though lowering each passing day, with RainClan, and leaf-bare slowly coming to an end, they decided to hold of with their relationship until things had officially settled between the Clans. But, that didn't stop the tom form being overly affectionate with her.

"Morning," he purred, nuzzling her cheek before swiping his tongue over her ear, "I was just talking about you with Wormfur and I think he's already taken claim on one of our kits to be his apprentice."

"Who does he think he is," Willowfrost chuckled.

"Hey, I saw Sunkit glancing over at him while he was sorting herbs the other day," Hareleap put in, "so don't get your hopes up you two."

"Sunkit was also begging Longfur to teach her how to hunt a bird properly, so I hope he doesn't get his hopes up either," Nightfall purred.

The three friends chatted idly, Nightfall telling them about how Lightningstar was already trying to plan out who the mentors of Sunkit and Volekit could be. Willowfrost giggled when Hareleap puffed his chest out saying he would be honored to mentor one of them, but then deflated when he realized that he couldn't really mentor his little siblings. It was most likely that Nightfall would gain one of the kits to mentor for so he gained more experience, and Lightningstar was trying to ease Darkflower back into Clan life after Frostpool's betrayal, so she may also get an apprentice.

"What do you think the Gathering will be like tomorrow," Hareleap asked, pushing a stick into the wall of the den.

"Well, we haven't heard anything from RainClan, and while on boarder yesterday we encountered RunningClan. Redfoot lead it and he said that they were doing well and that they also hadn't seen any RainClan patrols while going out."

"Their boarder seems to be getting a little stale too," Willowfrost said, her tail flicking, "when we were hunting the other day, Brightface and I could barely get their scent."

"Maybe we should send a patrol to them?" Hareleap suggested, "I mean, they were hit the hardest with leaf-bare, and now that it's coming to an end, maybe Lightningstar will give them some more land."

"I don't know," Nightfall said, "Waterstar's a little tough to talk to sometimes. I was going to talk to Lightningstar about it again later, but I don't think we need to worry too much. We'll see tomorrow at the Gathering, right?"

The three cats nodded and said their goodbyes as Nightfall walked away to met with Ringtail to know how the hunting went. Willowfrost continued with fixing the den, but for some reason, couldn't shake the thought that, despite the camp returning to it's regular self, there was a chill in the air that hung there, ready to strike.

* * *

><p>The full moon hung heavy in the air and Willowfrost sat next to the willow tree in camp, Brightface next to her. The two she-cat waited for the rest of the clan, watching as Feverhead went to the warriors den for the night. Longfur sat next to the camp entrance, chatting with Nightfall. The long-fured tom was staying in camp to keep an eye out in case RainClan saw a chance to attack. Darkflower and Ringtail were staying as well.<p>

"Are we ready to leave?" Hareleap snorted, walking up to the two, "RainClan and RunningClan are going to be finished before we even leave the camp."

At that moment, Lightningstar came out of his den and nodded to Nightfall you yowled for the clans going to the Gathering to follow him. Willowfrost nudged past Hareleap who shook his head and followed as well. It didn't take too long to get to the Gathering with Nightfall leading, the tom walking quickly and nimbly through the territory and to the Gathering place. Lightningstar entered and the clan was surprised to see only RunningClan there. Birdstar sat perched up on the rocks, Robinwing below. The two clans began to chat, talking about the end of leaf-bare and such.

It seemed like it took a long time for RainClan to arrive, and when they did, they seemed more relaxed, or at least, a good majority. Waterstar's pelt was cleaned and smooth and Silverfur's muscles rippled under his pelt. The two Clans watched as the third one joined. Willowfrost was laughing with Longstripe over a story about Sootpelt when the scent hit Willowfrost.

"Willowfrost, are you okay?" Longstripe asked, concern lacing over the tabby she-cats face, "you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Not seen, but smelled," Willowfrost hissed, daring to look over her shoulder. Frostpool and Stripefur walked into the clearing with the other RainClan cats, the two smirking as Stoneclan growled and hissed.

"Waterstar, what is the meaning of this?" Lightningstar asked, voice booming in the Gathering place.

"Meaning of what, Lightningstar? You exiling your daughter and her friend? Or us kindly taking them in?" Waterstar growled back, claws scrapping across the rocks.

"Is that true, Lightningstar?" Birdstar asked, surprised.

"Yes, I exiled her, because she murdered one of our clanmates."

"A Clan mate who apparently attacked her."

"Petalspots would never attack a Clanmate," Willowfrost hissed to her friend, pelt bristling with anger, "if I could get my claws on her ..."

"What would you do, dear sister?" Frostpool snickered, icy blue eyes cold with hatred. "Kill me? Break the warrior code on a full moon? You're too weak to even consider-"

"That's enough," Nightfall yowled out, walking over with Tallear flanking him. Willowfrost shifted and the white RainClan tom gave her a sympathetic look. "From both of you. We are at a Gathering and we keep peace. StarClan is already upset."

All the cats looked up to see a few clouds straying over the moon. Frostpool purred.

"Of course, Nightfall," she walked past the tom, catching her tail under his chin, "anything you say."

She walked off with Stripefur behind her, the ex-StoneClan tom glaring at his brother. Nightfall's eyes filled with saddness and Willowfrost laid her tail on his shoulder. The black tom instantly relaxed and gave her a thankful look. He leaned in, muzzle next to her ear.

"You, me, and Tallear are going to come here later to discuss what's going on. Bring Longstipe as well so we can get a RunningClan point of view."

Willowfrost nodded as her mate turned and walked away, tail held high as the Clan cats parted for him to return to his spot at the base of the rock.

"Now, if we may," Birdstar cleared his voice, "RunningClan is recovering well from leaf-bare. Ravenpelt has retired, sadly, to the elders den do to a back injury with a fox encounter. We chased the fox out of our territory, and it does not seem to be a threat to any of you." He gave a pointed look to Waterstar and Lightningstar who simply nodded.

"StoneClan has a next warrior, Willowfrost," Lightningstar said and the other Clans chanted her name, "our kits are growing strong and will soon be apprentices," he directed tho towards Waterstar, "we are strong despite the multiple skirmished with RainClan during leaf-bare."

Waterstar rose, sending a heated look to Lightningstar. "RainClan is doing well. Sandleg was sent to the elders den after an attack from StoneClan blinded her. We also have three new kits, Snowkit, Ripplekit, and Streamkit, along with two new warriors, Frostpool and Stripefur. We are stronger now that the river is beginning to thaw out, but we will always be strong."

The three leaders nodded to one another before hopping down the rocks. Willowfrost whispered the message along to Loongstripe who simply nodded before they parted ways. Willowfrost was joined by Nightfall who draped his tail over her, walking past Frostpool and Stripefur, possessive.

When they returned to camp, everyone went to their dens except for Willowfrost and Nightfall who walked out into the forest. The two walked close together, pelts brushing one another. The moon was still high in the air, and Willowfrost was exhausted, but they continued on to the meeting place. When they arrived, Longstripe was already there with Sootpelt, and Tallear was walkign in with Dawnstripe. Willowfrost's pelt raised at the sight of the RainClan cats who she battled, but Nightfall ran his tail down her spine to calm her.

"We're sorry for our hot-headed actions, really," Tallear told the young warrior, "but you need to understand that our clan was suffering."

"I understand," Willowfrost said, "and I probably would have done the same."

"Thank you," Dawnstripe lowered her head, and then looked at all the other cats, "and think you for coming. Ever since Frostpool and Stripefur have joined ... our Clan has changed."

"That's why we wanted to met," Tallear explained, "so we could tell you, Nightfall, but also because we caught their scents near the RunningClan border not to long ago, so we thought that they may be meeting with some of your Clanmates as well."

Longstripe and Sootpelt looked surprised, glancing to one another, but nodded in understanding.

"Well, it started a few suns after they joined. They began to talk badly of StoneClan, and started to tell us about how they were weak because they didn't have any apprentices. After Waterstar heard of them talking, she called them into her den," Dawnstripe started, glancing to Tallear, "at first, nobody trusted them, but when Waterstar began to get close to them, no one challenged."

"And then one night, Waterstar was found dead, she lost her eighth life, an attack by a rouge is how our medicine cat explained it. But Dawnstripe and I, Skyfeather as well, we all didn't believe it because we were in that area just earlier to hunt and we didn't smell one bit of rogue."

"And then, Frostpool became really close to Waterstar, like a daughter almost," Tallear said, "and now Waterstar doesn't go anywhere without her, and Frostpool doesn't go anywhere without Stripefur." Nightfall flinched at the mention of his brother. "And now Waterstar is talking about going after StoneClan, attacking full force."

"That's insane," Nightfall hissed, ears flat, "how could she believe Frostpool so easily?"

"We were in a weak state," Dawnstripe mumbled, paws shuffling, "a lot of our Clan members are excepting of them. We just ... there's always been three Clans and there always will be."

"We've noticed a few of our Clanmates missing," Sootpelt said, looking to Longstripe, "Squirrlestripe, Speckleface, and Redfoot have all be wondering off during the day."

"And their scents are strong near RainClan boarder, maybe Frostpool and Stripefur are trying to recruit them."

"We don't know what's going on exactly," Tallear said, eyes wide, "all we know is that it's not good."

"I know what's going on," Willowfrost mumbled, closing her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Nightfall asked, confused.

"Nightfall-"

"If you know something, you need to tell us, Willowfrost," Tallear said, angry, "Dawnstripe and I are risking our tails being out here. Waterstar put up a restriction to how late we can be out and we're way past it."

"Hey, easy," Nightfall growled, protective of his mate, "Willowfrost, what do you mean?"

"I-I haven't told you, I didn't think ... I haven't been totally honest with you."

"Willowfrost ...,"

"We'll leave you two alone," Longstripe said, interrupting them, "Sootfur and I said we were going hunting. We should try to catch something before we head back to camp."

"We should go too," Dawstripe said, nudging Tallear, "thank you all for coming out we just ... we know it's not really the warrior code but ... it felt right."

"Something's coming," Tallear said as the two RainClan cats started to leave, "something big."

* * *

><p><strong>StoneClan<strong>

Leader: Lightningstar - brilliant orange tabby tom with orange eyes

Deputy: Nightfall - handsome black tom with orange eyes

Medicine Cat: Wormfur - old, naked tom with pale, blue eyes

Warriors:

Beestripe - light gray she-cat with black stripes and orange eyes

Ringtail - dark gray tom with stripped tail

Darkflower - pretty gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Feverhead - ragged brown tom with blue eyes

Brightface - white-and-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Longfur - thick furred brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Hareleap - pale brown tom with green eyes

Willowfrost - dark gray tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Apprentices:

None

Queens:

Grassshine - pretty pale brown she-cat with light eyes (Kits: Sunkit - pale tabby she-cat, Volekit - thick-furred brown tom)

Elders:

Losteye - white she-cat with one blind eye

Badfang - black tom with a crooked jaw

**RainClan**

Leader: Waterstar - silver she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Silverfur - silver tom

Medicine Cat: Quailfeather - pale tabby tom with orange eyes

Warriors:

Fishtail - gray tom with stubby tail

Rosepool - ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Stoneclaw - big, gray tabby tom (Apprentice: Onepaw)

Cloudfoot - white tom with big paws

Dawnstripe - pale brown tabby she-cat

Tallear - white tom with green eyes

Skystripe - silver tabby she-cat

Frostpool - pretty white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Stripefur - dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Onepaw - pale tabby she-cat

Queens:

Ashwhisker - gray she-cat (Snowkit - white tom, Ripplekit - gray tabby she-cat, Streamkit- gray-and-white tom)

Elders:

Scarnose - black tom with scared nose

Sandleg - blind ginger she-cat with darker legs

**RunningClan**

Leader: Birdstar - pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Robinwing - ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Softpool - pretty cream she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Smallpaw)

Warriors:

Redfoot - white tom with red paws

Poppyheart - brown tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Duskpaw)

Windfur - white tom with blue eyes

Speckleface - brown, speckled tom

Squirrelstripe - ginger tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Birchpaw)

Blackwing - black she-cat with green eyes

Sootpelt - gray tom with blue eyes

Longstripe - long legged tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Smallpaw - white tom

Birchpaw - brown tabby tom

Duskpaw - black she-cat

Queens:

Spiderfang - brown she-cat (Kits: Quailkit - dappled brown she-cat, Dustkit - brown tom)

Elders:

Coldheart - gray tabby tom

Dewwhisker - cream she-cat

Ravenpelt - dark gray tom with broken back legs


	12. Refuge

**Summary**: As Willowkit grows up, a frightening prophecy follows her that only grows worse with each passing moon.

* * *

><p>Refuge<p>

* * *

><p>Willowfrost woke the next morning in the forest, a thin frost covering the ground. The grass below her was soft, and she felt a warm body press close to her. Willowfrost purred as Nightfall's scent wafted over her. The black tom stirred, eyes squinted as he took in the morning light. He purred deeply when he felt Willowfrost move next to him, the black tom nuzzling his mates cheek.<p>

"It's morning," she murmured, "the patrol is probably out."

"Then I don't need to get back to make it," Nightfall sighed, the tom standing and stretching out.

"You still need a hunting patrol for later, and to set up the night patrol."

"You sound like the deputy no, dear StarClan," Nightfall chuckled, flicking her ear with his tail.

"You seem pretty relaxed," Willowfrost stood up, shaking out her long fur, "for just being told a prophecy."

"I think I always knew there was something special about you," Nightfall said, looking up at the sky, "I think, now that I know exactly what it is, everything's the way it should be."

"Not exactly," Willowfrost sighed, beginning her way back to camp.

"What do you mean?" Nightfall trotted up next to her, concern on his face.

"Wormfur said something. Last time the prophecy was given, there was a she-cat, Nightwind, she apparently interfered with the prophecy which is why it was passed down to the next generation. And, with you being her ... reflection, something else is bound to happen as well, something to make an error in the prophecy."

"So, what are you trying to say," Nightfall snorted, "are you saying we should ... stop whatever we are?"

"No, no, I'm just ... we should hold off until this entire thing is over, the prophecy and everything."

Nightfall blinked at her, several emotions going through his eyes before he simply stood up and shook his pelt. Willowfrost watched him with fearful eyes, scared that her mate was going to reject her, tell her that if she didn't want to be with him now then she wouldn't be able to be with him ever. Instead, though, Nightfall walked forward and touched his nose to her head. Willowfrost sighed, leaning into the tom gently.

"Thank you," she muttered, her muzzle pressed into his chest, "after all of this ... all the fighting, I swear...,"

"Serious matters like this need time," Nightfall sighed, pulling back, "and I will always be there for you."

Willowfrost purred happily. Nightfall smiled and then nudged her as he walked past her.

"Come on," he said, "the Clan needs their deputy."

* * *

><p>Willowfrost felt as if there were always eyes on her whenever she walked near the RainClan border. Ever since the Gathering suns ago, knowing that Frostpool and Stripefur could only be tail lengths away made her feel uneasy. Willowfrost stood at the river, the water lapping the shores gently as a few flakes of ice traveled down it from the last of leaf-bare. There was giggling coming from behind her were Brightface, Longfur, and Hareleap were. The hunting patrol was taking a small break, enjoying the warmer day.<p>

"Willowfrost," Brightface said, walking to her friend and old apprentice, "what are you worrying about? There is no way for them to come to our camp."

"Something just makes me feel uneasy," Willowfrost muttered, "I'm not sure what, but...,"

"Well stop it," she sighed, nudging Willowfrost's shoulder, "Longfur and I are going to be having kits soon, Hareleap has been making his way up in the ranks of the warriors, and you and Nightfall are ... okay, I suppose."

"I can't fall into the wants of Clan life," Willowfrost sighed, looking to her friend and giving her a soft smile, "I need to help the clan. Frostpool is still a threat, and RainClan's tensions with us are high now."

"Well, stop acting like the leader," Brightface huffed, fur fluffing up, "leave that role to your father. He's the one in charge of this Clan and he will make the choices. You are a warrior, and that is all. You catch prey, take part in patrols, and do what your leader tells you. And, your leader said we need to keep calm and not worry."

"But-,"

"No buts," Brightface said, leading the she-cat away from the river, "now, let's get this prey back to camp. Sunkit and Volekit were promised a mouse and I need to get it to them before it goes cold."

Brightface walked back over to Longfur and Hareleap who were watching the she-cats with curious eyes. Brightface grabbed her kill, swiping her tail over Longfur's face before trotting towards camp. The tabby smirked at his mate before grabbing his own kill. Willowfrost took one last look at RainClan territory, a soft breeze carrying their scent over. She sighed, walking back to where Hareleap stood, a black bird in his jaws as he waited for her. She gave him a soft smile before grabbing her own kill and the two walking back to camp.

Within camp, Darkflower was watching over Sunkit and Volekit as their mother left to make dirt. Lightningstar and Nightfall were talking animatedly at the front of the leaders den, and Wormfur was sunning himself, herbs laying out next to him to dry. Warriors walked about the camp, Beestripe about to leave with the afternoon boarder patrol.

The hunting group dropped their kills in the fresh kill pile, and Brightface excused herself to go deliver the mouse to the two kits of the Clan. Longfur went to the warriors den, claiming he had been on the night patrol and this hunting one and he was practically walking asleep right now. Hareleap left to go visit his father, Feverhead, who had made his way back into the medicine cats den with a bad cough.

Willowfrost sat next to the kill pile, scanning the clan. In just a few moons, Sunkit and Volekit would be apprentices, and Brightface was due to move to the nursery sooner or later. The clan was thriving, but much like before, Willowfrost couldn't help shake the feeling os distress. Something was bound to happen, something bad.

"The frost grows colder," a voice whispered in her ears, carried by the wind, "and brings stripes of rage and furry with it. Hurry."

Willowfrost shook her head, eyes closing tight. She was losing time, something bad was happening and she needed to fix it.

* * *

><p>Half a moon later, as the Clan sat together, bellies full and borders scented, the scent of RainClan wafted through the camp. Nightfall and Lightningstar stood up, hackles raised as Wormfur looked at the camp entrance with bulging eyes. The entire Clan sat there, claws out, fur bristling when a soft sneeze came from the camp entrance and a tiny, gray-and-white tom-kit tumbled forward. Behind him followed Tallear and Dawnstripe, along with three other clan members.<p>

"Easy there, Streampaw," the white tom said, picking the kit up by his scruff before putting him back down on all four paws.

"Streampaw?" Nightfall questions, eyes narrowing, "Tallear, what's going on."

"Nightfall, Lightningstar," the RainClan warrior nodded his head to the two, "my apologizes for arriving to your camp unannounced and so late, but the situation at RainClan has gotten bad. Me and my clan mates were hoping to seek refuge here until everything settles."

"What happened?" Lightningstar asked, walking towards the small group as his own Clan dispersed.

"Silvefur was killed, murdered. And Waterstar, in her grief and ill state, appointed Frostpool as the deputy."

"How?" Nightfall asked, standing next to his leader, "She has never even had an apprentice."

"Exactly," Dawnstripe said, worry lacing her voice, "and that's why we're here. She convinced Waterstar to make Streampaw and his siblings apprentices. Lightningstar, they're barely two moons old ...,"

"Streampaw was the smallest, and so Quailfeather insisted he take Streampaw up as his apprentice, to protect him from the warriors."

"I see ...," Lightningstar muttered, hurt in his eyes that his daughter could do such a thing. "You are welcomed to stay as long as you need. The apprenitces den is empty. Longfur? Will you show them the apprentices den and fetch some fresh moss with two other warriors?"

The tabby warrior nodded and flicked his tail for the RainClan warriors to follow. Wormfur looks down to Streampaw and muttered something before leaning down to the tom, nose to nose with him.

"So you're Quailfeathers apprentice?" The kit nodded and Wormfur smiled, "I'll show you what he would show you, alright? Starting with some honey I keep safe for sick kit's like yourself."

"We can't thank you enough," Tallear said, following Lightningstar with Dawnstripe as the StoneClan leader lead them to his den, "Everything is happening so fast, and we're worried. Waterstar is on her last life and she, as well as the rest of our Clan, have yet to see through her."

"We won't make any rash moves," Lightningstar said as the four cats entered the leaders den, "we don't have enough paws to risk that. One of our warriors will be moving to the queens den soon, another may be going to the elders, and we have two kits who still arent ready to be apprentices."

"That's why we came," Dawnstripe said, sitting down, "to help."

"You're willing to fight your own Clanmates?" Nightfall asked, eyes widening slightly.

"We are willing to fight for what is right," Tallear said, looking to the side with shame, "and if our Clanmates interfere with that then we will do what we have to."

"I'm sorry that you two are going through this," Lightningstar said, "there is a lot going on and you war young warriors. Duties like this should be taken care of by senior warriors."

"We have an insider," Dawnstripe said, "a warrior, Fishtail."

"Good warrior," Lightningstar nodded, "he is relaying messages to you?"

"He said he would," Tallear said, whiskers twitching, "we're just worried ... he's Waterstar's brother. We hope he doesnt gain any bias is all."

"Fishtail is a good warrior," Lightningstar said, "I remember encountering him on the battle field once ... he would do anything for his Clan."

"Who were the warriors who came with you?" Nightfall asked.

"Rosepool, Stoneclaw, and Ashwhisker. Ashwhisker's kits were made apprentices and she worries for their safety, but she came with us, knowing that Fishtail would be able to watch them. Her mate, Cloudfoot, he has taken a liking to Frostpool and her ideas."

"Cloudfoot was never one to follow code," Lightningstar said, eyes flashing over with a memory, "I don't want to keep you up any longer. You two can join the others in the apprentices den. I'm sure Longfur has retrieved enough moss by now. You and your Clanmates can rest as long as you need, but we do expect you to help us."

"Of course," Dawnstripe said, nodding her head, "we wouldn't come in and just lay around all day."

"I'll show you to the den," Nightfall said, "tomorrow Willowfrost and I will take you two hunting."

"Of course," Tallear said, standing, "and thank you, again, for the hospitality. We were going to go to RunningClan but ...,"

"We understand," Lightningstar said, "now go get some rest. We have a long half moon to come."

* * *

><p>STONECLAN<p>

Leader: Lightningstar - brilliant orange tabby tom with orange eyes

Deputy: Nightfall - handsome black tom with orange eyes

Medicine Cat: Wormfur - old, naked tom with pale, blue eyes

Warriors:

Beestripe - light gray she-cat with black stripes and orange eyes

Ringtail - dark gray tom with stripped tail

Darkflower - pretty gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Feverhead - ragged brown tom with blue eyes

Brightface - white-and-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Longfur - thick furred brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Hareleap - pale brown tom with green eyes

Willowfrost - dark gray tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Apprentices:

None

Queens:

Grassshine - pretty pale brown she-cat with light eyes (Kits: Sunkit - pale tabby she-cat, Volekit - thick-furred brown tom)

Elders:

Losteye - white she-cat with one blind eye

Badfang - black tom with a crooked jaw

Refugees:

Rosepool - ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Stoneclaw - big, gray tabby tom

Ashwhisker - gray she-cat

Dawnstripe - pale brown tabby she-cat

Tallear - white tom with green eyes

Streampaw - gray-and-white tom

RAINCLAN

Leader: Waterstar - silver she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Frostpool - pretty white she-cat with bright blue eyes (Apprentice: Ripplepaw)

Medicine Cat: Quailfeather - pale tabby tom with orange eyes (Apprentice: Streampaw)

Warriors:

Fishtail - gray tom with stubby tail

Cloudfoot - white tom with big paws

Skystripe - silver tabby she-cat

Stripefur - dark gray tabby tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Snowpaw)

Onewind - pale tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Snowpaw - white tom

Ripplepaw - gray tabby she-cat

Queens:

None

Elders:

Scarnose - black tom with scared nose

Sandleg - blind ginger she-cat with darker legs

RUNNINGCLAN

Leader: Birdstar - pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Robinwing - ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Softpool - pretty cream she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Smallbark - small white tom)

Warriors:

Redfoot - white tom with red paws

Poppyheart - brown tabby she-cat

Windfur - white tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Quialpaw)

Speckleface - brown, speckled tom

Squirrelstripe - ginger tabby she-cat

Blackwing - black she-cat with green eyes

Sootpelt - gray tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Dustpaw)

Longstripe - long legged tabby she-cat

Birchclaw - brown tabby tom

Duskpelt - black she-cat

Apprentices:

Smallbark - small white tom

Quialpaw - dappled brown she-cat

Dustpaw - brown tom

Queens:

None

Elders:

Coldheart - gray tabby tom

Dewwhisker - cream she-cat

Ravenpelt - dark gray tom with broken back legs


End file.
